QUINN FABRAY cazadora de vampiros
by NISSA10
Summary: Quinn caza vampiros y demás monstruos, una noche salva a Rachel. Ambas se verán envueltas en un problema de vida o muerte. La única opción que Rachel tiene para sobrevivir es permanecer junto a Quinn, su compañía despertara fuertes sentimientos en la rubia logrando así conquistar su corazón.
1. Welcome to the jungle

CAPITULO 1

Hola soy Quinn Fabray, tengo 21 años y vivo en Los Ángeles, la ciudad perfecta para mi trabajo, todos los seres que salen del inframundo hacen de esta ciudad su hogar. ¿Quieren saber a qué me dedico? Se los diré así…si estás muerto, si tienes el cuerpo cubierto de pelo, si eres verde y de apariencia horrible o si te gusta la magia negra sin dudas eres mi objetivo a seguir, por si no entendieron…cazo criaturas nocturnas.

Pero no me mal interpreten, no les doy caza a todos, hay criaturas que no le hacen mal a nadie y tienen tanto derecho a vivir como los humanos. Como por ejemplo mi amiga Alexa, paciencia más adelante podrán conocerla.

Como les decía, cazo vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, etc, vivo en L.A. pero muchas veces tengo que viajar por todo Estados Unidos, como ahora: me encuentro en San Diego a 179 km de Los Ángeles, viaje hasta aquí porque había unos vampiros que debía poner en su lugar. Faltaba una hora para el amanecer y antes de partir decidí detenerme en el bar que estaba a unas cuadras de la bodega donde ellos habitaban, para recuperarme de la agotadora pelea de la que salí vencedora, una buena taza de café me ayudaría aún más. Otra cosa que me estaba ayudando era el coqueteo de Wendy, la camarera que me atendía, por suerte mi cara estaba intacta así que le devolví el flirteo sin preocuparme por moretones o arañazos.

**WENDY-mi turno termina en una hora pero vivo lejos de aquí** (me guiño un ojo)

**QUINN-yo tengo auto puedo llevarte hasta tu casa** (le digo con una sonrisa coqueta)

**WENDY-perfecto** (me sonrió y se marchó)

Sin dudas me iría de San Diego con un lindo recuerdo. Mi sexy camarera había vuelto a llenar mi taza con café, lo bebía tranquilamente mientras la esperaba.

El bar se ubicaba enfrente de una parada de autobús, miraba como la gente bajaba, algunos medios dormidos, otros apurados, pero quien más me llamo la atención fue una chica morena y de baja estatura, se bajó del bus discutiendo con el chofer, no podía escuchar la conversación pero por los gestos de la chica, parecía que le rogaba por algo. Al parecer al conductor no le importo la súplica y se marchó dejándola sola en la vereda.

**MORENA**-(entro al bar) **disculpen…hola** (inmediatamente todos nos dimos vuelta para prestarle atención) **me preguntaba si alguien aquí es tan amable como para llevarme a Los Ángeles**

Algunos camioneros comenzaron a sonreír, yo por mi parte me quede callada, me gusta viajar sola escuchando mi música favorita. Pero si descubría que alguno de esos tipos tenía malas intenciones si haría algo al respecto.

**MORENA-me quede sin dinero para tomar otro bus pero al llegar allá les pagare**

Mala elección de palabras, si esperas que alguien te lleve no digas que no tienes dinero, en estos tiempos nadie confía en nadie y además la gasolina esta carísima. Lógicamente todos los presentes le dieron la espalda y siguieron con sus asuntos.

**MORENA-gracias, estoy anonadada por la solidaridad** (frustrada se acercó a la barra y siguió protestando)

Déjenme que se la describa, era bajita, de piel morena y de bonito rostro. Pero su ropa era horrenda, vestía un jersey rojo con rombos blancos y llevaba una falda a cuadros, por suerte la falda era corta y pude disfrutar de sus piernas…y que piernas…morenas, contorneadas, suaves…pff de seguro lo pasaría muy bien con Wendy y esa morena.

Una voz ronca me saco de mi menage a trois, un tipo de traje negro se acercó a la morena y se ofreció a llevarla, ella acepto encantada.

Verán…esta escena no tenía nada de malo, un tipo de unos veintitantos vestido como un ejecutivo le ofrecía su ayuda a una indefensa chica, todo estaba bien excepto que el sujeto era un vampiro y esa morena era su cena…o desayuno dada la hora.

Desgraciado, debía de haber entrado en ese momento, porque si no yo hubiera sentido su presencia. No podía dejar que eso pasara, nadie merecía ser devorado por un vampiro, bueno…los políticos si se lo merecían, pero ella estaba lejos de ser un político.

**QUINN**-(haciendo uso de mi mejor sonrisa y mi voz más amable me acerque) **yo puedo llevarte**

Me miro de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa forzada me dijo que ya había encontrado ayuda, su pálido chofer me sonrió con arrogancia y yo regrese a mi mesa.

No podía culparla por haberme rechazado, cualquiera en su sano juicio excepto esa linda camarera habría escogido al tipo de traje. Olvide contarles como luzco, soy rubia pero un rosa brillante cubre mi dorada melena, llevo un piercing en la nariz; mala idea…duele horrores cuando me golpean, y mi ropa es negra y de estilo punk, antes usaba borcegos pero decidí que unas Convers negras eran más cómodas, soy la versión femenina de Los Sex Pistols.

A pesar de haberme juzgado no podía dejar que muriera, pensaba como podía acercarme cuando ella sin saberlo me dio la respuesta.

Se levantó y fue al baño, segundos después su nuevo amigo la siguió, sin dudas esa era mi entrada. El vampiro no sabía quién era yo, peor para él, el factor sorpresa era mi mejor arma…eso y una estaca de plata. Fingiendo temor entre al baño justo antes que la mordiera, al verme la soltó y se me acerco, al sentir su aliento gélido en mi cuello sabía que era el momento.

Una patada en sus partes que ya no reproducen lo alejo de mí y otra patada a su cara lo hizo caer de rodillas, una última patada voladora lo dejo tirado en el piso, listo para el golpe de gracia; podía haberlo matado cuando se me acerco pero me gusta golpearlos un poco sino que diversión tiene. Este había sido fácil, al parecer lo habían mordido recientemente.

Cuando la plata hizo contacto con su cuerpo solo bastaron unos segundos para que se hiciera polvo, mientras tanto la morena seguía en un rincón mirando aterrada la situación.

Los vampiros se hacían polvo pero su ropa y demás accesorios no, por eso luego de una pelea hurgaba los bolsillos en busca de dinero, anillos o relojes, los accesorios los vendía y así ganaba dinero, estaba sola en esto, nadie me pagaba por limpiar la ciudad de monstruos.

**QUINN-**(mientras lo revisaba mire a la chica) **¿estás bien?**

**MORENA**-(asintió) **¿Qué…que sucedió?**

**QUINN-solo 20 dólares…muerto y pobre. Te pusieron un alucinógeno en la bebida, todo esto no es real es producto de tu mente que delira**

**MORENA-¿crees que soy estúpida?**

A veces es mejor no responder.

**MORENA- un hombre se hizo polvo ante mis ojos**

**QUINN-si le cambias unas palabras le darás otro significado a la frase**

**MORENA**-(no le hizo gracia) **¿no me escuchas? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?**

**QUINN-el tipo que te ataco era un vampiro pero para tu suerte yo lo mate**

**MORENA-si claro** (rio irónicamente)

**QUINN**-(me quedaba muy poca paciencia**) un hombre de 1.90 está hecho cenizas a tus pies y dudas de lo que te digo**

**MORENA-pe…pero…los vampiros no existen**

**QUINN-y las depiladoras automáticas no duelen pero ¿sabes qué? Ambas cosas son mentira**

Camine hacia la puerta pero ella aun tenia preguntas.

**MORENA-estoy aterrada ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde iré?**

**QUINN-yo te solucione la mayor parte, ahora arréglate sola**

Salí del baño, tenía prisa por irme pero otra voz me detuvo.

**WENDY-ya estoy lista**

**QUINN**-(rayos me había olvidado)** lo siento linda, tengo que irme es una emergencia**

**WENDY**-(me miro decepcionada) **de acuerdo**

No podía irme con las manos vacías, la tome de la cintura y la bese con pasión, a lo que ella respondió abrazándose a mi cuello, deje los 20 dólares entre su piel y la solapa de su uniforme.

Toda fantasía de ella desnuda en el asiento trasero de mi Mustang se había esfumado. Enojada y algo excitada me subí a mi auto dispuesta a largarme de ahí, pero mi sufrimiento no había acabado.

**QUINN-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?** (la morena se había subido a mi auto)

**MORENA-estoy muerta de miedo, no sé qué hacer, pero siento que a tu lado estoy segura**

**QUINN-antes me ofrecí a llevarte para evitar que te fueras con ese vampiro, pero la oferta acaba de expirar**

**MORENA-por favor, te pagare cuando llegue a Los Ángeles**

**QUINN-no me importa el dinero, viajo sola**

**MORENA-no me moveré** (se puso el cinturón de seguridad)

**QUINN-ok**

Con tranquilidad me baje, abrí su puerta, tome su bolso y lo arroje al suelo.

**MORENA-ES UN LOUIS VITTON**

**QUINN-tienes dinero para un bolso pero no para el pasaje, no me engañas sé que es falso**

Años de revisar bolsos y carteras de mujeres vampiro o brujas me habían dado buen ojo para descubrir si eran marca original o imitaciones.

**MORENA-no me bajare** (se cruzó de brazos)

**QUINN-como quieras**

Metí medio cuerpo dentro del auto, destrabe el cinturón, la tome de las piernas y la cintura y la baje.

**MORENA-¿QUE HACES? SUELTAME** (movía con furia los brazos y las piernas)

**QUINN-listo, ya estas abajo. Que tú y Luigi** (señale el bolso) **tengan un buen viaje. Ya amaneció la luz del día te protegerá.**

Luego de esas palabras me marche, había impuesto mi autoridad. Me repetía una y otra vez que no debía mirar hacia atrás, pero mis ojos escaparon de mi control y le dieron una fugaz mirada al espejo retrovisor. No iba rápido y aun la podía ver parada sola e indefensa.

Rayos, cuando quise reaccionar ya estaba retrocediendo.

**QUINN-sube antes que me arrepienta**

**MORENA**-(se subió a toda velocidad) **muchas gracias, no te arrepentirás, te lo compensare lo prometo**

Su hablar rápido y su voz aguda estaban logrando que me arrepintiera de haberla subido.

**QUINN-guarda silencio, quiero viajar en paz**

**MORENA-claro ya me callo** (hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca con un cierre) **Por cierto…soy Rachel Berry**

**QUINN-Quinn Fabray **(me presente sin mirarla)

Hacia una hora que viajábamos en silencio, no la miraba, pero por el rabillo del ojo veía que no perdía detalle del auto y de mí. No había hablado pero yo estaba segura que su mente era un gran sigo de interrogación, tarde o temprano soltaría esa verborragia indomable y el silencio se vería interrumpido por una voz chillona y cientos de preguntas.

**RACHEL-¿Cuánto hace que cazas vampiros?** (se los dije)

**QUINN-hace muchos años**

**RACHEL-¿Cuántos?**

**QUINN-muchos**

**RACHEL-¿Cómo terminaste haciendo esto?**

Voy a contar la historia de por qué cazo vampiros solo porque ustedes no la conocen.

**QUINN-hay cazadores como yo en todo el mundo. No existe una organización que recluta gente. El destino es el encargado de escoger a un elegido, ese elegido cuando muere o se retira porque ya es muy viejo le hereda su poder y conocimiento a alguien de su misma sangre; un hijo o un hermano. En este caso mi padre me lo heredo, mi tatarabuelo, mi bisabuelo y mi abuelo fueron cazadores.**

**RACHEL-entiendo y cuando tu padre se retiró te otorgo su poder**

**QUINN-no se retiró por voluntad, lo asesinaron**

**RACHEL-lo siento mucho**

**QUINN-yo también. Desde que era pequeña él me entreno en artes marciales mixtas y en armas, me había contado porque me entrenaba, yo creía que estaba loco, pensaba que se preparaba para una tercera guerra mundial o algo así, pero una noche de octubre con solo 13 años me di cuenta que lo que me había dicho era verdad**

**RACHEL-¿desde esa edad cazas?** (me miro sorprendida)

**QUINN-los niños de mi edad jugaban y hacían estupideces pero yo cargaba con el peso del mundo en mis hombros** (me miro y me sonrió con una dulzura que hacía tiempo no veía)

**RACHEL-¿Qué hay de las personas? ¿Los gobiernos saben de la existencia de estos seres?**

**QUINN-solo muy pocos lo saben, el resto no tiene idea y los gobernantes tampoco. Por suerte los gobiernos más poderosos están entretenidos mirando hacia el cielo en busca de extraterrestres que no se dan cuenta de mirar bajo sus pies**

**RACHEL-¿has visto algún alien?**

**QUINN-espero nunca tener que hacerlo, esos enanos de enormes ojos negros y cuerpo gris me ponen los pelos de punta**

**RACHEL-jaja increíble**

**QUINN-hablo en serio, los odio. Cambiando de tema…aún tenemos muchos kilómetros por delante ¿Cuál es tu historia?**

**RACHEL-soy de Lima, Ohio, vine a Los Ángeles porque quiero ser famosa**

**QUINN-la fama hoy en día se gana fácil, sube un video porno a internet o si eres hueca y frívola puedes tener tu propio reallity show como las Kardashians**

**RACHEL-yo tengo talento de verdad, sueño con ser actriz o cantante, hacer algo así solo me daría fama efímera y no lo quiero, sé que puedo ganármela sanamente**

**QUINN-te estas metiendo en una jungla donde si no comes te comen, mostrarte como una niña de pueblo dulce e inocente no te ayudara, debes tener una actitud firme y fuerte, tienes que imponerte para que te respeten como quieres**

**RACHEL-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta**

Mi radio solo marcaba una frecuencia, la mejor radio del mundo, pasaban rock y heavy metal del bueno las 24 hs. del día, justo en ese momento Kickstart My Heart de Motley Crue sonaba a todo volumen.

**RACHEL-por dios** (apago la radio) **me va a explotar la cabeza**

**QUINN-me estoy conteniendo para no empujarte del auto**

**RACHEL-como puedes escuchar eso, son solo gritos y ruido a lata**

**QUINN-es una canción increíble, Nikki Sixx la escribió porque estuvo unos minutos muerto y dos inyecciones de adrenalina directo al corazón lo revivieron** (ella fingía que no escuchaba) **¿a ver y que clase de música escuchas?**

**RACHEL-yo escucho a Barbra** (me dijo con un rostro sonriente y soñador)

**QUINN-¿Quién?**

**RACHEL-Barbra Streisand** (me fulmino con la mirada)

**QUINN-ahhh siii escuche ese nombre en algún lado, es la narigona que enamora a Robert Redford en una película ¿verdad?**

Me había enfrentado a muchas criaturas maléficas pero tener al lado a una morena de metro y medio a punto de saltarme a la yugular era algo nuevo para mí y de verdad asustaba.

Pasamos el resto del camino discutiendo. ¿Qué clase de poder tenia esta chica? Primero logro que retrocediera y la subiera a mi auto y ahora estaba consiguiendo que me disculpara con una cantante que no conocía. Para que acabara con su perorata cedi y le dije que sentía mucho haber insultado a su ídolo, mis disculpas la calmaron y guardo los colmillos…hipotéticamente.

Miles de horas después…

**QUINN-llegamos, estas en el centro de L.A**

**RACHEL-wow es más hermoso de lo que imagine** (miraba a su alrededor)

Ella se bajó del auto y yo hice lo mismo sin saber por qué, sin dudas muchas horas sin dormir comenzaban a afectarme.

**RACHEL-gracias por salvarme la vida**

**QUINN-de…de nada** (le sonreí)

**RACHEL-déjame abrazarte**

Antes que pudiera reaccionar me había abrazado, pego su cuerpo al mío y me rodeo con sus brazos, si se lo están preguntando…yo también la abrace… no soy un ogro ni soy de piedra. Me siento en confianza para confesarles que una parte de mí, una recóndita parte de mí no quería deshacer el abrazo.

**QUINN-buena suerte**

**RACHEL-espera…un nuevo mundo se abrió ante mis ojos y ¿me dejas a mi suerte?**

**QUINN**-(saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña linterna con cuerpo de aluminio) **mira…esta linterna es diferente a las otras porque tiene un foco que emite rayos UV, son tan letales como la luz solar. Es todo lo que puedo darte, al menos te protegerá de los vampiros**

**RACHEL-¿y qué hay de las cruces o el agua bendita? Soy judía pero puedo aceptar una cruz**

**QUINN-nada de eso funciona, es invento de las películas. Lo único que los mata es una estaca de plata directo al corazón, cortarles la cabeza o la luz del sol**

**RACHEL-gracias** (nuevamente me sonreía con dulzura)

No soy tan insensible como parezco, la linterna la protegería, pero no le daría de comer, así que le di los últimos 50 dólares que me quedaban, no era mucho, pero al menos ese día no pasaría hambre. Al principio no quiso aceptarlos, pero logre convencerla y finalmente los tomo.

**QUINN-cuídate**

**RACHEL-tu también**

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y emprendió su camino, la observe hasta que llego a una esquina, se dio vuelta, me saludo con la mano y desapareció de mi vista y de mi vida…al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba mientras me dirigía a mi casa.


	2. Land of Confusion

CAPITULO 2

Me encontraba exhausta y dolorida necesitaba una ducha y dormir hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Alexa estaba en mi departamento, lo supe porque al salir del ascensor se escuchaba la música y provenía un olor a ¿quemado?

**QUINN**-(entre a toda prisa) **ALEX ¿ESTAS BIEN?** (apague el reproductor de música)

**ALEXA**-(me saludo con la boca llena de pizza) **hola, que bueno que ya llegaste estaba preocupada**

**QUINN-si ya veo ¿Por qué huele a quemado?**

**ALEXA-quise prepararte algo de comer pero me distraje y se quemó, luego ordene una pizza, tardabas en llegar…me agarro hambre y… acabo de tragar la última porción**

Les presento a Alexa…una adolescente de 15 años, es rubia y de ojos verdes como yo, podemos pasar como hermanas, un solo detalle la hace diferente…es una mujer lobo.

No solo tengo que soportar los cambios de humor típicos de una adolescente sino que también debo soportar sus hormonas enloquecidas porque no hace mucho tiempo aprendió a cambiar a voluntad, antes solo se transformaba con la luna llena.

**QUINN-no tengo hambre** (encendí un cigarrillo y me senté en el sofá) **necesito algo más fuerte, estas pastillas no me calman el dolor de espalda**

**ALEXA-lógico porque son para el dolor de cabeza leve**

**QUINN-la idiota de la farmacia me dijo que eran para dolores musculares**

Soy buena en las artes marciales pero no siempre me puedo escapar de los golpes, después de todo no tengo acero bajo la piel ni súper poderes, solo soy una chica y me duele cuando me golpean.

**ALEXA-estas** (me dio un frasquito) **si son calmantes para dolores musculares**

**QUINN-gracias**

**ALEXA-¿te patearon el trasero?**

**QUINN-algo así**

**ALEXA-eso te pasa por no llevarme**

**QUINN-alguien tiene que cuidar el fuerte**

**ALEXA-tengo fuerza y soy ágil, puedo serte útil**

**QUINN-me eres útil aquí ¿Alguna novedad?**

**ALEXA-nada nuevo**

**QUINN-de acuerdo. Tomare una ducha y me iré a dormir**

_Mientras Quinn descansaba Rachel recorría la ciudad en busca de discográficas a las cuales dejarle su demo. Primero intentaría ser cantante. En el motel donde se alojaba pidió una guía telefónica y busco las direcciones, estaba tranquila, conseguir su sueño la mantenía ocupada de pensar en vampiros, pero ya nada sería lo mismo para ella, saber de la existencia de esos seres le condicionaba la vida, porque había decidido por su propia seguridad nunca más salir de noche._

_En todas las discográficas a las que fue la atendió una mal humorada secretaria, le recibía su demo y le decía que se lo daría a su jefe, Rachel sabía que no era cierto, pero aun así no se rendía._

_La secretaria del último sello discográfico al que se presentó la atendió bien y le dijo que le pasaría con su jefe; un reconocido productor._

**RACHEL-muchas gracias **

**SECRETARIA-¿tu demo está en un cassette?**

**RACHEL-sí, me parece que le da un toque clásico**

**SECRETARIA-entiendo, pero en una cinta no se aprecia por completo la calidad y si quieres que te escuchen mejor que sea en un MP3**

**RACHEL-también lo tengo en un MP3, lo usare** (dijo decepcionada)

_Mientras tanto en el departamento de Quinn._

**ALEXA-despierta rubia** (Alexa saltaba sobre mi cama) **tienes que comer algo en unas pocas horas saldremos a cazar**

**QUINN-ahora me levanto, deja de saltarme encima o cenaras plata**

**ALEXA-ya me voy** (rápidamente se bajó de mi cama y se fue a la cocina)

**QUINN-¿Qué hay para cenar?**

**ALEXA-ordene hamburguesas…cuatro para mí y dos para ti. Ya las pague, cortesía de la bruja que mataste hace una semana, aún queda dinero**

**QUINN-esta noche conseguiré más**

_Las chicas disfrutaban de su nutritiva cena, pero en la otra punta de Los Ángeles una morena se estaba impacientando, no le molestaba esperar ser atendida, lo que le preocupaba era que faltaba poco para anochecer._

**RACHEL-¿falta mucho?**

**SECRETARIA-el señor Bill es un hombre muy ocupado, agradece que te hizo un lugar, no a todos les da una oportunidad**

**RACHEL**-(dudando**) tengo que irme es una emergencia, vendré mañana (cuando salió del edificio ya era de noche) Estúpido sol no podías quedarte afuera otra media hora**

_Tomo la linterna que Quinn le había regalado y la apretó fuerte en sus manos sabiendo que su vida dependía de ese pequeño aparato._

_Ella solo tenía miedo de adictos, ebrios y algún que otro depravado. Pero ahora su temor pasaba por no cruzarse con ningún vampiro u otra criatura maligna._

_Caminaba mirando hacia todos lados cuando una voz que provenía de su espalda la sobresalto, se dio vuelta y vio a un chico que parecía de su misma edad._

**CHICO-¿te puedo acompañar?**

**RACHEL-no gracias** (siguió caminando acercándose a una parada de autobús)

**CHICO-vamos déjame que te acompañe, no muerdo…si no me lo pides** (le sonrió)

_Ante estas palabras Rachel tuvo un rapto de valentía, recordó las palabras de Quinn…no debía mostrarse como alguien débil, tenía que ser fuerte y valiente, y había decidido serlo en ese preciso momento._

_Algo con lo que Rachel no contaba era que antes de la parada de autobús había un callejón, de sorpresa se metieron ahí y el amable chico le mostro su verdadero rostro. Cuando este se le acerco la morena encendió la linterna y la apunto al cuerpo de este, trato de escapar pero Rachel le ilumino las piernas, este vampiro tardo más que el otro en hacerse cenizas._

_Sorprendida, aterrada y algo aturdida comenzó a correr por ese oscuro callejón, no sabía a donde dirigirse pero al final había un cartel que decía bar, eso la tranquilizo, ahí podría pedir ayuda._

**RACHEL**-(desesperada le hablo al barman) **necesito ayuda**

**BARMAN-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**RACHEL**-(tomo aire y trato de calmarse) **¿conoces a una chica de cabello rosado, que se viste con un estilo punk y que se llama Quinn?**

**BARMAN-Fabray**

**RACHEL-exacto** (respiro aliviada) por favor llámala

**BARMAN-de acuerdo, toma asiento ¿quieres algo de beber?**

**RACHEL-no ¡llámala ahora!**

_Mientras tanto en las oscuras calles de Los Ángeles._

**QUINN-eso es…gancho izquierdo…gancho derecho, ¡agáchate!**

**ALEXA-me diste un vampiro muy débil Quinn, no sabe defenderse**

En un momento de inspiración descubrí la forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, cazaba y entrenaba a Alexa.

**QUINN-debes empezar con los más débiles**

**VAMPIRO-ya mantenme**

**QUINN-lo tienes donde querías ahora transfórmate y acabalo**

**ALEXA**-(luego de matarlo volvió a su forma humana) **siiii un vampiro menos**

**QUINN-estuviste excelente. Espera suena mi teléfono…hola Chuck**

**VOZ DE CHUCK-Quinn tengo algo raro en mi bar**

**QUINN-¿más raro de lo usual?**

**CHUCK-esta chica es diferente a mis habituales parroquianos**

**QUINN-explícate**

**CHUCK-tengo a una morena mandona y de baja estatura pidiendo desesperadamente por ti**

**QUINN**-(enseguida supe de quien se trataba) **voy para allá, no dejes que se valla** (corte la comunicación) **deprisa tenemos que ir al bar de Chuck**

Ese bar no era común, en ese lugar se refugiaban las pocas criaturas que convivían en paz con el resto de las personas, para suerte de Rachel todos ellos incluido Chuck eran conocidos míos.

Cuando entre al bar Rachel corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

**ALEXA-¿me perdí de algo?**

**QUINN**-(me separe del abrazo) **luego te cuento** (mire a Rachel) **¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso ahora?**

**RACHEL-gracias por haber venido, me ataco un vampiro**

**QUINN-Rachel eres un imán para vampiros**

**ALEXA-¿Quién rayos eres?**

**QUINN-Alexa luego hablamos. Vámonos, gracias Chuck, hasta luego muchachos**

Afuera.

**QUINN-explícame que te sucedió**

**RACHEL-cuando me dejaste me fui a un motel, me compre una hamburguesa de soja, y me fui a recorrer discográficas, me atendieron muy mal y me dieron ganas de gritarle algo a esas** **estúpidas secretarias (la interrumpí)**

**QUINN-Rachel ve al punto**

**RACHEL-cierto, cuando me fui de la última discográfica ya era de noche, así que camine hasta una parada de autobús pero antes de llegar un tipo se me acerco, pensé que podría ser un vampiro y se me ocurrió…que quizás…podría matarlo…y lo logre** (agacho la cabeza con timidez)

**ALEXA-¿esta enana mato un vampiro?**

**QUINN-Alex dame espacio. ¿Mataste un vampiro? ¿Dónde están sus restos?**

**RACHEL**-(me señalo el comienzo del callejón) **lo mate con la linterna que me diste**

Me acerque a lo que quedaba del vampiro, al ver ropa negra mi corazón se aceleró.

**QUINN-¿te fijaste si tenía un tatuaje en el ante brazo?**

**RACHEL-ahora que lo dices si, tenía tatuada una cruz egipcia**

**ALEXA-¿MATASTE A UN SOLEI? ¿Quinn podemos hablar? **

Le conté a Alexa como conocí a Rachel.

**ALEXA-no confió en ella, una persona sin entrenamiento no puede matar con una linterna a un Solei**

Lógicamente no saben que es un Solei, es un clan formado por los vampiros más fuertes del inframundo, temidos por todos incluso los de su misma especie.

Muchos cazadores han perdido la vida en manos de estos vampiros y que Rachel haya matado a uno era un suceso que no terminaba de sorprenderme.

**QUINN-fue un golpe de suerte**

**ALEXA-yo creo que aquí hay algo raro, que tal si los propios Solei la contrataron para que se acerque a ti y luego matarte**

**QUINN-no lo sé, en San Diego estaba realmente asustada igual que ahora**

**ALEXA-¿acaso su par de…piernas te volvieron idiota? Puede estar actuando todo, quizás mato un vampiro cualquiera y planto la ropa negra**

Cuando Alex me dijo que Rachel podía estar actuando recordé que ella me había contado que su sueño era convertirse en una actriz o cantante famosa. Si un humano ayudaba a los Solei, estos en agradecimiento le concedían la vida eterna o algún deseo que fuera difícil de alcanzar.

Una parte de mi lo creía posible y la otra mitad lo dudaba. Si Rachel estaba involucrada con ellos su sueño se haría realidad, pero si era todo lo contrario, si de verdad había matado a uno de estos vampiros en defensa propia era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran y clamaran venganza.

Era una situación muy confusa, no sabía que esperar de todo esto.

**RACHEL-¿están hablando de mí?** (estaba alejada de nosotros)

**ALEXA-si**

**QUINN-solo nos queda una cosa por hacer…la usaremos de cebo**

_**Esta historia está inspirada en todas las películas y series de vampiros que me gustan.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo que subiré el jueves describiré la transformación de Alexa y las cosas irán tomando forma.**_

_**La actriz Chloe Moretz es la cara de Alexa.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.**_


	3. She-Wolf

CAPITULO 3

**RACHEL-¿de que hablaban?** (nos acercamos a ella)

**QUINN-de cómo nos conocimos** (le mentí)

**ALEXA**-(le extendió la mano) **soy Alexa…un gusto conocerte**

**RACHEL-igual, soy Rachel Berry** (le dio la mano)

**QUINN-Rachel… Lexi es un licántropo**

**RACHEL-WOW los lobos siempre me han gustado más que los vampiros (la miraba fascinada)**

**ALEXA-ahora me agradas un poco más**

Me fije en su reacción cuando le dije quién era Alexa, su expresión de asombro fue honesta. Pero no podía arriesgarme, debía seguir con el plan.

**QUINN-debemos irnos, estamos en territorio enemigo**

**VOZ-muy tarde…Quinn…Quinn sabes que tienes prohibido estar en mi zona**

**QUINN-Rave…sigues tan muerto como siempre. Veras, necesitábamos un baño y tu territorio nos pareció muy adecuado**

**RAVE-odio tu sentido del humor** (detrás de el había mas vampiros)

**QUINN-pues a tu hermana le gusta** (sonreí con arrogancia)

**RAVE-hagamos un trato, pasare por alto tu mala educación y las dejare ir si me entregas a la humana**

**ALEXA-mmm trato hecho**

QUINN-(Rachel se escondió detrás mío) **no hay trato**

**RAVE-¿tendré que quitártela por las malas?**

**QUINN-acércate e inténtalo. Rachel Alexa te cuidara** (se alejaron de nosotros)

Sus ojos negros se volvieron verdes y sus afilados colmillos brillaron en la oscuridad, como respuesta le mostré mi estaca, inmediatamente se lanzó sobre mí, dos de su secuaces lo imitaron.

Podía con tres vampiros convertidos, no era muy difícil.

**ALEXA-es mi momento, quédate aquí y enciente tu linterna**

Alexa se transformó, al estar convertida era más alta, pero su cuerpo no crecía tanto por lo que su ropa no se desgarraba por completo, desde su cuello a los pies tenia pelos y sus manos finalizaban en filosas garras. Su rostro no se desfiguraba tanto, sus ojos se volvían anaranjados y sus dientes crecían volviéndose puntiagudos y filosos, al ser mujer su aspecto no era tan bestial como el de los machos.

Entre las dos podíamos con todos, patadas y estacas por aquí, mordidas y arañazos fatales por allá.

Yo luchaba con Rave y por eso no me percate que un vampiro se me acercaba por detrás. Me di vuelta cuando sentí un grito. Rachel lo había matado

**QUINN-tú y esa linterna sí que son peligrosas** (le dije riendo)

**RACHEL**-(me sonrió pero su expresión cambio) **¡se escapa!**

**QUINN**-(Rave huía de la pelea) **no por mucho tiempo**

Levante la estaca del suelo y valiéndome de mi gran puntería se la arroje al corazón, en pocos segundos se convirtió en cenizas y la estaca cayó al suelo retumbando en el silencioso callejón.

**ALEXA-estuve mucho mejor que en los entrenamientos** (dijo orgullosa)

**QUINN-bien hecho Alex**

Rachel se le acercó y le acariciaba un brazo, la estudiaba minuciosamente.

**ALEXA-se me caerá el pelo si me lo sigues estirando con los dedos**

**RACHEL-lo…lo siento es que una cosa es saber que eres un licántropo y otra es verte transformada **

**ALEXA**-(volvió a su forma humana) **listo, para la próxima traeré ropa más cómoda**

**QUINN-gracias por salvarme** (le sonreí y la bese en la mejilla)

**RACHEL-fue un placer** (me beso en la comisura de la boca)

Luego de esa pelea Alexa y yo llevamos a Rachel al motel donde se alojaba.

**RACHEL-no quiero quedarme sola, después de esta noche no sé si lograre volver a dormir**

**QUINN-trata de relajarte, ya todo termino, estas a salvo **

Le estaba mintiendo descaradamente pero tenía que lograr que se tranquilizara y así poner en marcha el plan.

**ALEXA-Quinn debemos irnos**

**QUINN-bueno…te veré por ahí**

**RACHEL-espera** (me tomo del brazo) **quédate un rato haciéndome compañía, ya te dije que me** **siento segura cuando estas a mi lado** (me hablo con timidez como si fuera una niña pequeña)

**QUINN-lo siento pero tengo que irme**

**RACHEL-de acuerdo** (sus ojos marrones se veían tristes)

Se abrazó a mí sin previo aviso, a esta morena sí que le gustaba abrazar.

Yo de verdad deseaba que fuera una chica inocente y no una psicópata que hacia tratos con vampiros para ser famosa, hacer eso era peor que tener tu propio reality show. En fin…deseaba que Rachel fuera una chica real. Otra cosa…esta vez no fue tan recóndita la parte mía que no quería dejar de abrazarla, se los comento por si se lo estaban preguntando.

**ALEXA-¡Quinn nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo!**

Nos despedimos y el plan había comenzado.

**QUINN-Alexa súbete al techo del edificio que linda con la parte trasera del motel, tendrás una vista amplia para vigilar **

**ALEXA-de acuerdo. Quinn…ya sabes que si ella es inocente y la buscan para vengarse tendrás que matarlos y entonces nos buscaran a todas**

**QUINN-ya lo sé, pero correré el riesgo, no dejare que nada malo le suceda y si esta con ellos igual nos mataran. Aprovechare esta cuadra oscura para vigilar el frente.**

No era el plan más brillante de todos, simplemente consistía en hacer guardia y esperar a que algunos integrantes de los Solei aparecieran, ya sea para cerrar el trato con Rachel; aunque aún no me había matado o para vengarse y matarla. De cualquier forma Alexa y yo estábamos listas para entrar en acción. Yo estaba en duda, ¿si planeaba entregarme a los Solei por qué me había salvado hacia un momento atrás? No tenía sentido.

Yo vigilaba desde mi auto, las copas de los arboles me ocultaban perfectamente, desde mi ubicación veía con claridad el motel, todo estaba tranquilo, el único movimiento fue cuando un tipo ebrio llego con una chica, enseguida entraron en una habitación, vaya sorpresa se llevaría al descubrir que Carla era en realidad Carlos, en esta zona deambulan muchos travestis, sí que estaría ebrio para no darse cuenta.

**QUINN**-(mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo) **Alexa dime…**

**ALEXA-no pasa nada, vámonos**

**QUINN-esperaremos hasta el amanecer, si antes no sucede nada buscare a Rachel y aclarare esta situación**

**ALEXA-de acuerdo** (me hablaba con la boca llena)

**QUINN-¿Qué comes?**

**ALEXA-hot dogs, un tipo los vendía en un carrito ¿quieres?**

**QUINN-no, deja de tragar y presta atención**

**ALEXA-estoy vigilando pero me aburro y tengo que llenar el tiempo con algo** (le corte la comunicación)

Había sido una noche larga pero por suerte un nuevo amanecer se hacía presente en el hogar de los Lakers.

Nada sucedió, estaba muy intrigada por eso iría ahora mismo a buscar a Rachel.

**ALEXA**-(la llame por teléfono) **¿QUE PASA?**

**QUINN-¿Por qué gritas? ¿Te dormiste?**

**ALEXA-no…solo…descansaba los ojos**

**QUINN**-(tome aire profundamente para no gritarle) **vete a casa yo hablare con Rachel**

**ALEXA-bien, nos vemos**

Me dirigía al motel cuando una voz que se me hizo conocida me detuvo, me di vuelta y debo admitir que me gusto lo que vi.

QUINN-¿Wendy?

¿Se acuerdan de Wendy la sexy camarera de San Diego? Ahora estaba en L.A y la tenía enfrente mío

**WENDY-hola, que sorpresa** (se me acerco y me dio un beso)

**QUINN-hola ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**WENDY-me mude aquí y trabajo en otro lado, hasta conseguir una casa me alojo en este motel ¿quieres conocer mi habitación? **(sí que no perdía tiempo)

El tono sensual en su voz y su mano acariciando sutilmente mi brazo me estaban distrayendo de mis obligaciones.

**QUINN-lo siento, no puedo tengo algo que hacer**

**WENDY-vamos…quédate conmigo un rato, luego puedes marcharte no te detendré**

Wendy era alta, de cuerpo esbelto y los rasgos de su rostro la hacían parecida a Cheryl Cole, era una preciosa morena, oh dios…morena…Rachel. No podía distraerme debía buscarla.

**WENDY-¿en qué piensas?**

**QUINN-mmm en nada**

**WENDY-entonces ven conmigo**

**QUINN-lo siento, no puedo**

**WENDY-me da miedo dormir sola, creo que hay algo raro en mi habitación**

**QUINN-¿raro?**

**WENDY-no sé cómo explicarlo, ven y echa un vistazo**

**QUINN-mmm de acuerdo, mirare que sucede y luego me iré, tengo algo muy importante que hacer**

**WENDY-ok** (me llevo de la mano hasta su cuarto)

Sabía que eso raro en su habitación podía ser una excusa, pero en esta ciudad nada es lo que parece, así que tenía que asegurarme que estuviera a salvo.

Entre a su cuarto.

**QUINN-con las cortinas corridas esta oscuro, no veo nada ¿puedes encender una luz?**

**WENDY-así está perfecto**

Luego de esas palabras sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y lo último que recuerdo fue mi cara golpeando en el frio piso de esa habitación en penumbra.

_**Gracias por seguir la historia.**_

_**El lunes subo el capítulo 4**_

_**Buen fin de semana. Besos.**_


	4. Wanted Dead or Alive

CAPITULO 4: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

La cabeza me daba vueltas y la nuca me quemaba, trataba de abrir los ojos, pero apenas lograba entreabrirlos una fuerte luz los castigaba y me obligaba a cerrarlos.

Muy a lo lejos escuchaba una voz llamándome, lentamente la voz fue tomando forma en mi cabeza y pude descubrir de quien se trataba…Wendy.

**WENDY-despierta Quinn** (me hablo con suavidad) **¡despierta!**

**QUINN**-(abrí los ojos de golpe y la luz me lastimo dejándome aturdida) **¿Qué? ¿Wendy? ¿Por** **qué estoy atada a la silla? No me gusta el sexo fetiche** (escuche otra dulce voz a mi lado)

**RACHEL-¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?**

**QUINN**-(mire hacia la derecha) **¿Rachel?** (mire a Wendy) **¿Por qué está atada y tiene vendados los ojos? ¿Qué está pasando?**

**WENDY-no eres muy lista ¿verdad?**

**QUINN-me golpeaste la cabeza, dame unos minutos**

**WENDY-esta tonta** (le descubrió los ojos) **arruino mis planes**

**QUINN-¿Qué planes?**

**WENDY-tú eras mis planes**

**QUINN-¿hiciste todo esto porque no nos acostamos en San Diego? Me siento halagada, pero eres muy intensa, no creo que funcione**

**WENDY-eres una idiota ¿acaso nunca hablas en serio?**

**QUINN-¡suéltame y veraz que tan en serio hablo! ¡maldita lunática! Rachel no tengas miedo, no dejare que te pase nada**

**WENDY-no le mientas, le va a ir muy mal solo por estar a tu lado**

Escuche como Rachel comenzó a llorar, trataba de no desesperarse, pero yo sentía su miedo, un miedo que la estaba invadiendo y con razón. Al verla llorar una ira incontrolable se apodero de mí, no se merecía pasar por todo eso, mucho menos salir lastimada o morir solo porque se cruzó conmigo.

**QUINN-¿de qué planes hablas? bruja…sin poderes**

**WENDY-¿crees que con esta cara y este cuerpo quiero ser camarera el resto de mi vida?**

**QUINN-te veías feliz sirviendo café **(burlarme no fue buena idea, una fuerte cachetada medejo caliente la mejilla izquierda) **golpeas como una chica** (otro golpe más fuerte)

**WENDY-si te sigues burlando…comenzare a golpear a Rachel**

**QUINN-¡no la toques! ya no me burlare** (dije de mala gana)

**WENDY-eres una chica obediente. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Oh sí. Qué triste Quinn…tienes más enemigos que amigos, no fue muy difícil encontrar en esta ciudad alguien que quiera matarte**

**QUINN-¿Por qué quieres matarme?** (Rachel se había calmado y ahora escuchaba atenta la conversación)

**WENDY-no lo tomes como algo personal, hasta hace unas semanas no te conocía. Pero mi afán de convertirme en rica y famosa me llevo a hacer un trato con unos vampiros…**

**QUINN-los Solei** (dije en un susurro)

**WENDY-exacto. Me hicieron una oferta que no pude rechazar…belleza y juventud eterna, lógicamente por un precio…entregarte a ellos**

**QUINN-esos vampiros en la bodega fueron una trampa ¿verdad?** (asintió) **¿si no hubiera entrado al café como me hubieras atrapado?**

**WENDY-te habría venido a buscar aquí como hice ahora, ese día te tenía en mi poder de no ser porque ella entro al bar, tú la salvaste y luego se fueron juntas**

**QUINN-gracias pequeña por salvarme la vida** (Rachel me sonrió con tristeza ella me salvo y yo no podía hacer lo mismo)

**WENDY-primero me pidieron que te entregara con vida, pero al haber fallado estos vampiros me dijeron que para probar mi lealtad debía matarte…y aquí estamos, luego ellos se encargaran de ti**

**QUINN-¿Por qué de repente tanto interés por matarme? Nunca antes les molesto mi presencia, es más…creo que les hacia un favor matando otros vampiros**

**WENDY-tú tienes algo que ellos quieren, pero no me dijeron que**

Maldecía por haber enviado a Lexi a casa, su ayuda me vendría muy bien.

**QUINN-no te harán parte de su clan, ellos son pura sangre por eso son tan fuertes, no aceptan humanos convertidos**

**WENDY-no me importa, yo solo quiero ser eternamente bella**

**RACHEL-¿Qué pasara conmigo?**

**WENDY-tu corres con la misma suerte que ella. Bien chicas…despídanse** (le ponía un silenciador a su pistola)

**QUINN-Rachel mírame** (unas lágrimas caían en silencio por sus mejillas) **lamento haberte arrastrado a esto**

**RACHEL-ya no importa Quinn** (me dijo con resignación)

Estábamos cerca, junte mi frente con la de ella, la sentía temblar.

**QUINN-no dejes de mirarme**

No podía creer que moriría atada a una silla en manos de una narcisista cobarde.

Un golpe en la puerta alargo mi esperanza de poder zafar de los nudos.

**VOZ-servicio al cuarto**

Wendy entreabrió la puerta y algo grande y peludo le salto encima.

**QUINN-ALEXA ¡qué alegría verte!**

**ALEXA-lamento la demora, deje que la loca hablara para ver si decía algo interesante. Si me disculpan terminare lo que empecé**

**QUINN-déjala así, esta inconsciente, no quiero que tú te ensucies las manos. Fallo por segunda vez, los Solei le darán su merecido**

Una vez libres Rachel empaco sus cosas, debíamos irnos antes que la policía llegara.

**QUINN-Rachel te vienes con nosotras**

**RACHEL-si, mmm Quinn** (la mire) **gracias** (me tomo del rostro y me dio un tierno beso)

**ALEXA-¿quieren que las deje solas?**

**QUINN**-(nos separamos) **de…de nada** (se me habían pasado todos los dolores)

Aun no sabía porque me agradecía, casi se muere por mí.

Antes de marcharnos atamos a Wendy y la dejamos lista para que recibiera su castigo. Le robe objetos de valor y dinero, esa lunática me debía 20 dólares y pesaba cobrármelos.

**QUINN**- (Alexa iba sentada en el asiento trasero) **pensé que te habías ido**

**ALEXA-me estaba yendo pero te vi hablar con esa chica y mi sentido arácnido me dijo que algo estaba mal, así que me quede detrás de la puerta escuchando**

**QUINN-¿pensabas entrar cuando estuviéramos muertas?**

**ALEXA-estaba todo fríamente calculado, tú me enseñaste que el factor sorpresa es bueno…y lo fue esa bruja no se lo esperaba **

**QUINN-estoy muy orgullosa de ti** (por medio del asiento me abrazo) **baja los brazos me tapas los ojos**

**ALEXA-ups lo siento**

**RACHEL-me quedare en un hotel**

**QUINN-no puedes quedarte sola, vendrás a mi casa**

**RACHEL-no es necesario, no volveré a salir de noche, no cometeré ese error**

**QUINN-no es por eso** (me miraba desconcertada)

**ALEXA-no te gustara escuchar porque debes venir con nosotras**

**RACHEL-¿Por qué?**

**QUINN-El vampiro que mataste era cómplice de Wendy, te estaba siguiendo. Cualquiera que mate a un Solei los otros miembros del clan los buscaran para vengarse** (la morena estaba pálida) **tu mataste a uno y yo me escape de ese macabro trato. Pero el problema recién empieza, lo siento de verdad…pero estas tan metida como Alexa y yo**

**RACHEL-¡detén el auto!**

**QUINN**-(frené de golpe) **¿Qué pasa?** (sin responderme se bajó del auto y yo la seguí) **espera ¿A dónde vas?**

**RACHEL-lejos de ti**

**QUINN-pero tienes que venir conmigo** (caminaba a su lado)

**RACHEL-agradezco que me salvaras la primera vez, pero desde que te conocí mi vida normal se volvió una locura. ¡Es la tercera vez que casi me matan! Aléjate de mí por favor**

**QUINN-pero…antes me agradeciste…con un…beso y me dijiste que te sientes segura a mi lado**

**RACHEL-te bese por…por… impulso, sentí que volvía a nacer pero ya no me siento segura a tu lado**

**ALEXA**-(se acercó a nosotros) **entiendo lo que dices, lamento que mi amiga te salvara y así arruinara tu vida, pero hasta que esto no se termine dejaras el drama y los berrinches y te subirás a ese auto. Tú no quieres estar cerca nuestro y créeme que es mutuo…no me gusta la idea de soportar tu chillona voz. Pero no hay otra opción…así que sube al auto**

**RACHEL-¿me están secuestrando?**

**ALEXA-voy a morderla**

**QUINN-Rachel…volverás a tu vida muy pronto, no me agarraran desprevenida, prometo que puedo cuidarte. Si algo así vuelve a pasar créeme que no querrás estar sola, Alexa y yo podemos lograr más cosas que tu linterna**

**RACHEL**-(dudo por unos momentos) **está bien** (respondió a regañadientes) **¿Cómo termine enredada en este tremendo lio? Yo solo quiero cantar** (se lamentaba mientras caminábamos de regreso al auto)

**ALEXA-puedes cantar en el bar de Chuck…los jueves hay karaoke** (si las miradas mataran Alexa ya estaría muerta)

**RACHEL-¡alto! ¡alto! ¡Para ustedes todo es una broma! Entiendo que están acostumbradas a correr riesgos pero yo no, ¡así que pónganse en mi lugar por favor! Tú** (me señalo) **te crees la gran cazadora y Alexa y yo te salvamos el trasero. Además por ir detrás de esa cualquiera casi nos matan**

**QUINN-yo te salve en San Diego**

**RACHEL-yo te salve de Wendy y te ayude con ese vampiro en el callejón**

**QUINN-no necesitaba tu ayuda podía con el**

**RACHEL-eres una idiota arrogante** (se alejaba de nosotras)

**QUINN**-(mire a Alexa y supe que le daba la razón a Rachel) **espera** (la tome del brazo) **lo admito soy una idiota arrogante y por eso casi nos matan. Pero es que siempre hemos sido** **Alexa y yo** (me interrumpió)

**RACHEL-pero ya no, ustedes saben defenderse pero yo no y lamentablemente dependo de ustedes, así que sean responsables y serias y demuéstrenme que podrán protegerme**

**QUINN-tienes razón, lo siento. Ya no seré idiota, a partir de ahora seré responsable, ven** **conmigo** (le extendí mi mano) **prometo que puedo protegerte.**

**RACHEL**-(me dio la mano) **de acuerdo. Pero aún sigo enojada porque pensaste que yo era cómplice de los vampiros**

**QUINN-también me disculpo por eso**

El viaje transcurría en un silencio incomodo, miraba a Rachel de reojo, tenía los brazos cruzados y se notaba muy enfadada.

**ALEXA-¿Qué quieren los Solei de ti? ¿Qué tienes que ellos quieren?**

**QUINN-no tengo idea que puede ser**

**RACHEL-seguramente los enfado tu falta de educación y tu humor sarcástico e irreverente** (dejaba a la vista su claro mal humor)

**ALEXA**-(obvió el comentario de Rachel) **sea lo que sea les eres tan útil muerta como viva**

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia ya sea comentando, siguiendo o leyendo en silencio.**_

_**El jueves subo el capítulo 5**_


	5. Dark Chest of Wonders

CAPITULO 5

**QUINN-hogar dulce hogar** (le mostré a Rachel el departamento)

**RACHEL-necesito bañarme**

**QUINN-claro, ven, te daré toallas limpias**

Rachel seguía enojada, apenas si me hablaba.

Mientras ella se duchaba yo consulte viejos libros que tenía escondidos en un entrepiso de mi departamento. Eran la enciclopedia de los cazadores, todas las criaturas y las armas para matarlos se encontraban en esos libros.

**QUINN-paso el tiempo desde que consulte uno de estos polvorientos libros**

**ALEXA-¿Qué vas a buscar exactamente?**

**QUINN-algo que me explique porque los Solei me quieren muerta** (leía los capítulos dedicados a este clan) **¡maldición! ¡No hay nada!**

**ALEXA-tranquila, tal vez en otros libros haya algo**

**QUINN-estoy famélica, tráeme algo de comer, yo seguiré buscando**

Rachel salió del baño con el pelo mojado, cubriéndose con una toalla, sus piernas y parte de su espalda quedaban al descubierto, agradecí esa bonita vista, me ayudaba a despejar la mente, al menos por unos minutos no pensaba en vampiros.

**RACHEL-olvide llevarme al ropa al baño** (buscaba en su maleta) **¿Dónde voy a dormir?**

**QUINN**-(me descubrió mirándole las piernas) **mmm este sillón se convierte en una cama de dos plazas, dormirás con Alexa **

**RACHEL-no creo que Alexa quiera dormir conmigo ¿no hay lugar en tu habitación?**

Esa pregunta me dejo muda.

**ALEXA**-(venía de la cocina) **¿¡Por qué usas mi toalla!? ¡Yo no te la preste! ¿Tomas cosas sin permiso?**

**RACHEL-lo…lo siento…Quinn me la dio**

Comenzaron a gritarse y a discutir, creo que juntar en un departamento pequeño a una licántropo adolescente y rebelde con una mini diva no había sido buena idea.

Mi cabeza no tenía ganas de escuchar gritos ¿creen que si me tiro por el hueco del ascensor logre quedar en coma? Quizás así ya no las escuche.

**QUINN-¡cállense las dos! Sé que esto es difícil pero tendrán que acostumbrarse. Cuando todo esto termine Rachel si quieres puedes irte al hotel Hilton, pero si quieres seguir viva te quedas** **aquí, y tu** (mire a Alexa) **se más solidaria. Tratemos de convivir sin pelear y sin gritar, tenemos que estar unidas**

**RACHEL-bien** (respondió de mala gana)

**ALEXA-de acuerdo** (suspiro derrotada)

**QUINN-Genial. Bueno…como los libros no me dan la información que necesito se de alguien que puede ayudarme**

Condujimos por las calles de Los Ángeles en dirección a una tienda de medicina natural.

Mis dos amigas tenían esa herboristería como fachada, porque lo que de verdad se escondía detrás de esos anaqueles llenos de hierbas eran pociones mágicas, hechizos y conjuros que le vendían a otra clase de clientes, aunque algunas veces también habían ayudado a humanos.

**QUINN-hola Santana**

**SANTANA-Fabray ya te dije que no quiero que entres aquí con tu mascota y los Hobbits también tienen la entrada prohibida**

**ALEXA-esperare afuera** (dijo con desgano)

**QUINN-es una chica común y corriente **

**RACHEL-¿Qué? ¿A mí me llamo Hobbit?**

**SANTANA-si la trajiste para que una poción la haga más bonita…ya sabes que no hago milagros**

**QUINN**-(logre frenar una nueva discusión) **Rachel te presento a Santana…nieta de la famosa hechicera Morgana**

**RACHEL**-(estaba anonadada)** ¿la…la bruja del cuento del Rey Arturo?**

**SANTANA-la misma…solo que esos cuentos no son tan cuentos…**

**RACHEL-pero Morgana era Celta y tú eres…**

**SANTANA-latina, mi madre es de esos orígenes y mi padre era un chamán mexicano. Tengo una mezcla de sangre interesante y eso me hace muy poderosa**

**RACHEL-genial**

**QUINN-¿Dónde está Brittany?**

**SANTANA-¡Britt…Fabray está aquí!**

**BRITTANY**-(venía de adentro) **Quinn que alegría verte** (me abrazo)

**QUINN-igual yo, ven quiero presentarte a alguien. Rachel…te presento a Brittany… ella es un Hada** (su cara no podía mostrar más asombro)

**RACHEL-dios mío no puedo creer que las hadas también sean reales**

**BRITTANY-no solo existen criaturas maléficas. Todas las historias que te contaron de niña son ciertas, pero los hermanos Grimm y demás escritores que tuvieron la fortuna o la desdicha de cruzarse con seres mágicos decidieron plasmar en papel esos encuentros…aunque cambiaron algunas cosas**

**RACHEL-Bram Stoker se cruzó con…**

**QUINN-con el rey de los fríos, de hecho fue su prisionero. Jonathan Harker es el alter ego de Bram Stoker**

**RACHEL-wow aún no sé cómo no me desmaye con toda esta información**

**SANTANA-oye rubia porque le revelas nuestra identidad a esta fulana**

**BRITTANY-ven conmigo te mostrare la tienda** (Britt se llevó a Rachel y yo quede a solas con Santana)

**QUINN-tranquila ella sabe todo y no dirá nada, sin querer la enrede en un problema de vida o muerte. Por eso estoy aquí…necesito tu ayuda**

Le conté a Santana todo lo ocurrido, a simple vista parecía tener 25, pero tenía muchos más años de los que aparentaba, no quiero exagerar pero creo que su edad se escribe con tres cifras, esos años de conocimiento la volvían muy sabia, era seguro que ella podría ayudarme.

**SANTANA-esta información no se encuentra en los libros, lo que buscas no está registrado en papel…solo en la memoria**

**QUINN-¿de qué hablas?**

**SANTANA-antes que tu bisabuelo naciera, una leyenda era conocida en todo el Inframundo, se dice que los vampiros puros querían dominar ambos mundos, pero los cazadores de esa época se lo impedían, por eso estos vampiros estaban desesperados por encontrar un sable curvado, de hoja azulada, tiene la particularidad de finalizar en dos puntas, un dragón de dos cabezas esta tallado a lo largo y sus cabezas se separan en ambos filos, es un arma muy poderosa, y a cualquier ser no humano que la posea lo volverá indestructible y despiadado. Hay rumores que dicen que ese sable le fue entregado a un antepasado tuyo para que lo ocultara y evitara que cayera en manos equivocadas. Son solo rumores por eso no está en ningún libro, tal vez el líder de los Solei conoce la historia y quiere matarte porque cree que tienes este sable**

**QUINN**-(respire profundo e intente hablar) **Sa…Santana me… me creerías si te digo que se dónde está ese sable**

**SANTANA**-(me miro seria) **¿Dónde está?**

**QUINN-en…en mi departamento, en el entrepiso donde oculto mis armas**

**SANTANA-¿QUE? ¿ERES IDIOTA?** (bajo la voz y me tomo de la ropa acercándome a ella) **tienes el arma más poderosa del mundo en tu departamento en un mugroso escondite**

**QUINN**-(me solté) **mi padre nunca me conto la verdad sobre esa arma, murió antes de poder hacerlo, solo me dijo que ese sable fue pasando de Fabray en Fabray, si el moría yo sería la última que quedaría para protegerlo, le prometí que lo haría, que lo mantendría oculto ¿Por qué rayos crees que no quiero que Alexa me acompañe cuando viajo? Alguien debe quedarse en el departamento**

**ALEXA-¿me llamaste?** (entro a la tienda)

**QUINN-no no Alex…solo hablaba con Santana**

**ALEXA-ok** (regreso a la vereda)

**BRITTANY-¿todo bien?** (llegaba junto a Rachel)

**QUINN-si**

**SANTANA-¿Dónde estaban?**

**RACHEL-fuimos al sótano, Britt me mostro todas las pociones**

**SANTANA-no creas que solo hago pociones, mi mayor poder proviene de mi interior, de mis raíces de hechicera**

**RACHEL-¿puedes hacer algo ahora?**

**QUINN-otro día, tenemos que irnos**

**SANTANA-Quinn…tienes mi ayuda, pero debes protegerte, no se rendirán, enviaran a alguien más a buscar ese sable, y esta vez es probable que sea un Solei mismo**

**QUINN-tendré cuidado. Gracias por todo**

Me despedí de mis amigas. Necesitaba un cigarrillo urgente, al salir de la tienda encendí uno.

**RACHEL-no deberías fumar es perjudicial para tu salud**

**QUINN**-(ese comentario me hizo reír) **un grupo de vampiros obsesionados con la dominación mundial quiere exterminarme y a ti te preocupa que pueda matarme un poco de tabaco**

**ALEXA-seguro que eres la clase de persona que come la manzana sin la piel**

**RACHEL-por supuesto, la piel es muy fina y se te puede pegar en la garganta asfixiándote, soy muy precavida**

**ALEXA-y divertida también** (dijo con sarcasmo)

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue buscar el sable, levante unas maderas del piso y vi un cofre negro, estaba nerviosa, sabía que su interior guardaba un maravilloso tesoro. Al abrirlo vi que el sable estaba envuelto en un paño de terciopelo azul, la vaina que cubría la hoja también era azul y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones en oro, la desenvaine…me sentía poderosa teniendo en mis manos ese resplandeciente sable azulado.

**RACHEL-es hermoso**

**ALEXA-podrás rebanarle la cabeza a estos malditos vampiros**

**QUINN-sin dudas. No pesa nada y es increíblemente aerodinámico se ajusta a la perfección a mi mano**

**ALEXA-es como una extensión de tu brazo**

**QUINN-exacto**

**RACHEL-¿es de plata?**

**QUINN-No, está hecho con otro material. Santana me dijo que fue forjado en el Inframundo por un poderoso hechicero, cuando lo termino fue asesinado. La violencia de su muerte fue absorbida por el sable, por eso cuando alguien no humano lo toca este lo posee **

**ALEXA-Wow ¿por eso no querías que viajara contigo?**

**QUINN-así es. Aunque no sabías de su existencia me bastaba que estuvieras aquí, lamento no habértelo dicho pero se lo prometí a mi padre**

**ALEXA-entiendo**

**RACHEL-¿a quién enviaran por él?**

**QUINN-en unas horas lo averiguaremos. Primero descansemos y comamos algo**

La cena no fue muy creativa hamburguesas de carne para nosotras y de soja para la morena ya que era vegetariana y las acompañamos con papas fritas.

**RACHEL-¿Por qué el vampiro que mate tenía una cruz egipcia?**

**QUINN-es un Ank, para los egipcios simbolizaba la vida o también la vida eterna. Los vampiros la usan porque la cruz representa una vida que no acaba con la muerte, están muertos pero al mismo tiempo no lo están, los egipcios creían que la cruz Ank era un amuleto que representaba la sabiduría de alguien que vivió muchas vidas. A los Solei este símbolo les pareció perfecto para representarse, por eso lo adoptaron y se lo tatúan en un lugar visible para que todos sepan de quien se trata. Si ves ropa negra y un tatuaje…mejor huye**

**RACHEL-vaya sí que están bien organizados**

**QUINN-demasiado para mi gusto. Bueno ya anocheció, vayamos a averiguar quién vendrá a golpear mi puerta**

**ALEXA-¿Cómo lo haremos?**

**QUINN-Rachel nos ayudara** (la mire sonriendo)

**RACHEL-¿QUE?**

_**Actualizo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder.**_

_**Me gustaría que comenten que les pareció el capítulo así se si les gusta la historia.**_

_**Para quien me preguntaba: no miro Lost Girl pero conozco de que trata la serie, y se lo que es un súcubo, pero en esta historia Rachel es humana.**_

_**El lunes subiré el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Que tengan un buen fin de semana.**_


	6. Hearts on Fire

CAPITULO 6:

**RACHEL-¿Cómo que yo las ayudaré?**

**QUINN-hay un vampiro que conoce absolutamente todo lo que sucede en el submundo, es un idiota, muchas veces me dieron ganas de matarlo pero no lo hago porque solo sirve para sacarle información**

**RACHEL-¿esperas que yo hable con él?**

**QUINN-harás más que eso…lo seducirás**

**RACHEL-¿QUE? NO, OLVIDALO, que lo haga Alexa**

**ALEXA-los vampiros y los lobos no se llevan bien en el plano sentimental**

**QUINN-a este idiota le gustan las chicas humanas, solo tienes que ir al club que siempre frecuenta, no tienes que acostarte con él ni besarlo, utiliza tus atributos femeninos…lo atraes hacia afuera y ahí será mío**

**RACHEL-¿Por qué no entras tú al club?**

**QUINN-cada vez que entro se produce una masacre, y si el me ve se escapara**

Exactamente a media noche llegamos al club Notte Etterna, era el lugar donde todos los vampiros, licántropos y demás seres de la noche se reunían. Muchas veces yo disfrutaba interrumpiendo su fiesta.

**QUINN**-(estábamos a una cuadra del club)** Estarás bien, solo dile algunas cosas y te seguirá afuera, ¿lista?**

**RACHEL-No ¿Cómo sabré quién es? Muéstrame una foto**

**QUINN-los vampiros no salen en fotos ni se reflejan en los espejos, Alex entrara contigo, te lo señalara y luego se separan**

**ALEXA-pero estaré cuidándote**

**RACHEL**-(respiro profundo)** de acuerdo**

**QUINN-espera…con esa ropa no lograras llamar su atención**

Saque mi navaja del bolsillo y le hice unos retoques a su vestimenta, le corte las mangas a su remera y le hice un tajo en forma de V dejando el comienzo de sus senos sutilmente a la vista. Luego fue el turno de su falda a cuadros, solo unos pocos centímetros de tela cubrían su trasero. El pelo suelto, sus piernas descubiertas y esos zapatos de tacón completaban a la perfección su nuevo look.

Mientras la arreglaba deseaba ser ese maldito vampiro. Rachel me gusta y me encantaría estar ahí para que coquetee conmigo.

**RACHEL-parezco una prostituta**

**QUINN-te ves genial, antes parecías una bibliotecaria, pero con mi ayuda pareces una bibliotecaria muuuy traviesa** (le guiñe el ojo)

**RACHEL-te odio**

**QUINN-jajaja ahora ve y hazte su amiga**

**RACHEL-ok** (respondió no muy convencida)

A mitad camino Alexa regreso a donde yo esperaba.

**ALEXA-para que sepas…no te odia, puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y cuando tu estas a su lado su corazón late más rápido, cuando le arreglabas la ropa creí que se le saldría del pecho. Le gustas mucho** (me regalo una sonrisa cómplice y corrió con Rachel)

Le gustaba a Rachel, una sensación de alegría me invadió, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca nadie se había enamorado de mí, nunca he tenido novia, solo sexo casual, cazar vampiros no es algo que le dices a una chica en la primera cita. Me atreví a pensar en un futuro con esa preciosa morena y sentí miedo porque no quería que nada malo le pasara, estaba metida en este embrollo por mí, pero así como me salvo la vida la primera vez, yo también podría protegerla, ahora más que nunca.

**RACHEL**-(_estaban dentro del club_) **estoy nerviosa, tengo la boca seca**

**ALEXA-no se te ocurra beber nada, los tragos de aquí son diferentes a los que beben las personas**

**RACHEL-¿Qué me harían si los pruebo?**

**ALEXA-una vez Quinn bebió un trago de color celeste, a los poco minutos sentía que podía tocar el ruido y cuando llego a casa creía que los muebles querían comerla, esa noche durmió en la terraza**

**RACHEL-jajaja no beberé nada**

**ALEXA-¿ves ese tipo alto y flaco que está sentado en la zona VIP haciéndose el importante?** (_Rachel asintió_) **ese es Finn…tu objetivo**

**RACHEL-que nombre ridículo para un vampiro**

**ALEXA-antes era humano**

**RACHEL-para una persona también es ridículo ese nombre**

**ALEXA-jaja yo estaré en la barra mirándote. ¿Quieres ser una actriz famosa? La fama cuesta y aquí es donde empiezas a pagar**

**RACHEL-te robaste la frase de Fama**

**ALEXA-si pero era para que te sientas motivada ¿funciono?**

**RACHEL-mmm más o menos**

_Rachel se concentró en ser sexy y con un caminar sensual se acercó a la mesa de Finn, este al verla se levantó y se le acerco_.

**FINN-hola hermosa**

**RACHEL-hola guapo**

**FINN-¿estás sola?** (_se puso detrás de ella y le hablaba al oído_)

**RACHEL**-(_giro y quedo frente a él_) **esperaba que me hicieras compañía** (_le guiño el ojo_)

**FINN-será un placer, acompáñame a mi mesa** (_le extendió la mano_)

**RACHEL-pensaba que quizás…podíamos ir a un lugar donde estuviéramos solos** (_acerco su rostro al de él)_

**FINN-estoy de acuerdo**

**RACHEL-podemos ir a mi casa…está cerca de aquí**

**FINN-perfecto**

**ALEXA**-(_telefoneo a Quinn_) **funciono, están saliendo**

**QUINN-excelente**

_Una vez afuera los modales del supuesto chico habían cambiado._

**FINN**-**espera** (_le agarro el brazo_) **quiero mostrarte algo** (_le sonrió con malicia_)

**RACHEL-QUINN**

**FINN-¿Quinn? ¡Maldita mentirosa!** (trato de escapar pero me interpuse en su camino)

**QUINN-¿vas a algún lado Finn?**

Ya no tenía escapatoria Alexa lo había agarrado por la espalda.

**ALEXA-tranquilo niño pálido solo queremos hablar**

**FINN-NO TE DIRE NADA**

**QUINN-ya veremos. Rachel espera en el auto**

**RACHEL-eso no, tuve que acercarme a este asqueroso ser, quiero ver que pague**

**QUINN-ja de acuerdo quédate chica ruda** (esta vez me dirigí a Finn) **sé que estas al tanto de todo lo que me sucedió en estos días. Como Wendy fallo y está muerta quiero que me digas a quien enviaran en su lugar**

**FINN-no lo sé** (trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Alexa)

**QUINN-Rachel ¿aun tienes la linterna que te regale?**

**RACHEL- sí, aguarda un minuto** (se alejó unos pasos y la oscuridad la cubrió) **toma**

**QUINN**-(estaba sorprendida) **pensé que estaba en tu bolso en el auto ¿Dónde la ocultaste?**

**RACHEL-una chica nunca revela sus secretos** (me guiño un ojo y me la dio)

**QUINN-mmm ok. Finn está linterna emite rayos UV, si me respondes no la usare, pero si te niegas será un placer iluminar cada parte de tu cuerpo**

**ALEXA-te va a doler mucho**

**FINN-si te digo algo los Solei me mataran**

**QUINN-no si antes te mato yo** (encendí la linterna pero apuntaba hacia arriba) **¿Quién vendrá a buscarme?**

**FINN-¡no lo sé!**

Comencé a bajar lentamente la luz hacia su mano derecha.

**QUINN-ups mira eso… tu mano derecha acaba de evaporarse, supongo que tendrás que darte cariño con la izquierda. Si no quieres perder a tu otra novia mejor habla**

**FINN-no…sus…sus torturas serán peores que las tuyas**

**ALEXA-al final resulto valiente**

**QUINN-veamos por cuanto tiempo. Vamos Finn…habla** (acercaba la linterna hacia su otra mano) **luego será el turno de un pie**

**FINN-ESPERA…de…de acuerdo…hablare** (apague la linterna) **como la humana que utilizaron** **les fallo y tuvieron que matarla ya no se arriesgaran y enviaran a Brody**

**QUINN**-(Alexa me miro asustada) ¿Brody? ¿El hijo del líder? ¿estás seguro?

**FINN-eso es lo que se comenta**

Esto sí que se complicaba cada vez más, Brody era el hijo de Krystofer el líder de los Solei, era joven, fuerte y muy rápido. Que el fuera mi cazador; vaya ironía…cazadora convertida en presa, me suponía un problema bastante grande. Quizás era momento de mudarme a una zona tropical o a algún lugar donde la noche no exista.

**QUINN-suéltalo Lexi**

**FINN**- (comenzó a reírse burlonamente) **te llego tu hora bruja, disfrutare viéndote sufrir**

**QUINN**-(le hable con tranquilidad) **sabes Finn…me tienes harta…puedo buscar información en** **otro lado** (sin titubear le clave la estaca en su frio corazón) **hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto**

**RACHEL-estuviste increíble** (se acercó me dio un beso en la mejilla y me tomo de la mano)

**ALEXA**-(había visto el gesto) **bueno…me voy a correr algunos gatos **

**RACHEL-no le hagas daño pobrecitos**

**ALEXA-tranquila, solo los asusto, correr por los techos es un buen ejercicio. Llegare tarde** (me guiño un ojo)

En mi departamento. Rachel bebía un café en la cocina mientras yo miraba por la ventana, me encontraba inmersa en mis pensamientos, de verdad estaba preocupada, sobre todo por Rachel.

**RACHEL**-(me toco el hombro y me sobresalte) **¿estás bien?**

**QUINN-si…pensaba en todo esto**

**RACHEL-sé que reaccione mal…pero…confió en ti. Te he observado y estoy segura que les patearas el trasero a estos vampiros** (me acaricio el brazo)

Su confianza en mí me daba valor, me hacía creer que realmente le pondría un fin a todo esto…sin perder a nadie en el camino.

**QUINN-¿ya no estas más enojada conmigo?**

**RACHEL-mmm solo un poco** (me contagio la risa)

**QUINN-te luciste esta noche**

**RACHEL**-(se sonrojo) **gracias**

**QUINN-no parecías una cualquiera, te veías preciosa y muy sexy** (le sonreí)

**RACHEL**-(se puso de frente a mi) **gracias… por hacerme sentir bonita y sexy, hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera**

**QUINN-Eres preciosa, Rach yo…**

**RACHEL-shhh** (con un dulce beso silencio mis labios)

La tome de la cintura para profundizar el beso. La pasión nos fue ganando poco a poco, sus manos debajo de mi remera acariciaban mi espalda y mi torso, mientras que las mías se apoderaron de sus muslos, la levante haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura, la apoye contra la pared y comencé a besarle el cuello.

Retrocedí unos pasos y con ella sobre mi caí sentada en el sofá, sus besos en mi cuello me hacían gemir suavemente y esas piernas me volvían loca, ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentir su piel, necesitaba sentirla temblar de placer. La tome de la cintura y la acosté sobre el sofá.

Ella se irguió para quitarme el pantalón y yo me deshice de su falda, poco a poco la ropa interior fue desapareciendo.

Con delicadeza besaba sus senos, escucharla gemir y suspirar por mí me excitaba cada vez más, con besos y caricias recorrí todo su cuerpo. Al contacto de mis labios sobre su centro Rachel arqueo la espalda enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Luego de probar su esencia subí hasta su boca para besarla con locura. Ella misma guio mi mano hacia su centro.

**RACHEL-te…te necesito…dentro** (me dijo con voz agitada)

Suavemente introduje dos dedos, nos mirábamos a los ojos, en su mirada veía deseo y placer. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, mientras mis manos la acariciaban por dentro y por fuera, mi boca besaba su pecho, ella no se quedaba atrás y besaba mi cuello con pasión.

Al llegar al punto máximo apretó sus piernas contra mi cintura y yo mordí con suavidad su labio inferior.

Respirando agitadamente me recosté a su lado, Rachel se abrazó a mi acercando su cuerpo al mío.

**QUINN**-(luego de unos minutos de hacernos mimos en silencio) **tengo curiosidad por saber dónde escondiste esa pequeña linterna**

**RACHEL**-(mi pregunta la hizo reír) **no seas mal pensada, la tenía oculta entre mi braga y la falda**

**QUINN-jajaj ok ok. ¿Estás bien?** (le bese la frente)

Rachel ya había tenido sexo con mujeres, pero conmigo era la primera vez y quería que se sintiera cómoda, si lo se…soy un poco romántica.

**RACHEL- me siento muy bien** (se acercó a mi rostro y me beso)

**QUINN-el sofá es cómodo pero Alexa puede volver en cualquier momento, tenemos que ir a mi habitación**

**RACHEL-no quiero moverme de tus brazos** (se pegó más a mi)

**QUINN**-(sonreí) **no tienes que hacerlo**

La tome en brazos, la lleve a la habitación y la acosté en mi cama.

**QUINN-ya regreso, voy a buscar nuestra ropa** (le di un beso)

Cuando regrese una nueva sesión de amor me esperaba.

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia.**_

_**Por si no sabían, los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de bandas de distintos estilos de metal.**_

_**Otra cosa…se va acercando el final, para quienes me leyeron anteriormente saben que mis historias no son muy largas. **_

_**Actualizare el jueves.**_


	7. Seize the Day

CAPITULO 7

Amanecer junto a esa bella mujer era lo mejor que me había pasado, en pocos días Rachel se había adueñado de mi corazón, de mi alma y de todo mi ser.

Esta bella morena es la luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Gracias a ella siento que tengo la fuerza y el valor necesarios para acabar con esta pesadilla.

La observaba dormir…tranquila, segura a mi lado, descansaba de costado enfrentada a mí, la sabana cubría parte de su torso, suavemente la fui destapando y adore ver su belleza al natural.

Definitivamente estaba muy enamorada de Rachel.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido me levante de la cama y me vestí, antes de salir de la habitación volví a mirarla…si, sin dudas es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

**ALEXA-buenos días** (desayunaba tocino parada en medio de la sala) **¿Qué sucedió anoche?** (me sonrió de forma picara)

**QUINN-solo dormimos** (me hice la desinteresada)

**ALEXA-claro ¿entonces cómo es posible que su aroma está en todo tu cuerpo?**

**QUINN**-(ella y su maldito olfato) **bien…ya sé que no puedo mentirte, hicimos el amor** **¿contenta?** (fui a la cocina por mas tocino)

**ALEXA-me alegro que al fin hayas dejado entrar a alguien** (me siguió) **¿pero había necesidad de hacerlo en el sofá? Ahí duermo yo y anoche tuve que dormir sobre la alfombra ¿no pudieron dar dos pasos más y llegar a tu habitación?**

**QUINN**-(sus quejas me hicieron reír) **¿por eso desayunas de pie?**

**ALEXA-Lógico. En castigo por hacerme dormir en la alfombra le diré a la vieja de Santana que te convierta en algo**

**QUINN**-(sonaba mi celular) **oh mira quien es** (en la pantalla aparecía el número de Santana)

**SANTANA-Fabray di que me amas**

**QUINN-¿Qué?**

**SANTANA-acabo de salvarte el trasero. Nunca pensé que nuestro mundo fuera tan o más chismoso que Perez Hilton, lo que quiero decir es que Britt y yo logramos desviar a Los Solei hacia otro punto**

**QUINN-¿hacia dónde los desviaron?**

**SANTANA-hacia los Cárpatos**

**QUINN-¿Por qué allá? **

**SANTANA-que mejor que la tierra de Drácula para enviar a unos vampiros asesinos**

**QUINN-¿los enviaron a Transilvania?**

**SANTANA-corrimos el rumor que hace mucho tiempo atrás el sable le perteneció a Drácula, con un hechizo volví esa historia lo más real que pude. Escucha…cuenta la leyenda que Drácula era muy poderoso no solo por ser el vampiro original sino porque poseía el sable, pero tanto poder y maldad se le volvieron en contra destruyéndolo junto con su reinado de terror ¿Fabray sigues ahí?**

**QUINN-si, te escucho atentamente**

**SANTANA-ok, como te decía…Drácula no murió pero si estaba derrotado, así que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero antes enterró el sable en su patio trasero**

**QUINN-o sea los Cárpatos…**

**SANTANA-exacto, los montes rodean Transilvania, van a estar entretenidos por un buen tiempo. El dato de la misteriosa desaparición de Drácula es real, así que nos basamos en ese hecho como punto de partida para hacerlo más creíble ya que nadie sabe con exactitud donde esta y que sucedió. Con esta historia tú quedarías libre, ya que los Fabray nunca fueron los guardianes del sable**

**QUINN-¿y cuando descubran que es mentira?**

**SANTANA-no puedo hechizar vampiros pero si los libros, me refiero que tendrás un largo descanso, aprovéchalo y múdate a Reikiavik ahora que recién comienza el verano**

**QUINN-lo pensare ¿Qué hay de Rachel?**

**SANTANA-el Hobbit está a salvo, no les interesa vengar la muerte de un integrante que murió por una linterna en manos de una humana**

**QUINN-que buena noticia, gracias San. Aprovechare este tiempo con ella, y luego veré que hago**

**SANTANA-de nada, ah…dile a Alexa que la próxima vez que me llame vieja la reduciré al tamaño de un hámster y correrá en una ruedita eternamente**

**QUINN-jajaja se lo diré** (corte la llamada)

**ALEXA-ya escuche todo, incluso el final**

**QUINN-jaja ok, lo que más me alegra es que Rachel está a salvo, la entiendo si quiere** **marcharse** (dije con tristeza)

**ALEXA-¿y qué hay de anoche? creí que se querían**

**QUINN-yo estoy enamorada de ella, pero conoce mi vida y si quiere alejarse de esta locura no la detendré**

**RACHEL-no iré a ningún lado** (aparecía en la cocina) **Quinn Fabray yo también estoy** **enamorada de ti** (se abrazó a mi cuello la tome de la cintura y nos besamos con dulzura y pasión)

**ALEXA-¡estoy atrapada entre la mesada y ustedes!** (nos movimos y la dejamos pasar) **gracias**

**RACHEL-soy muy consciente del peligro que nos rodea, pero como te dije la primera vez que te conocí…a tu lado estoy a salvo**

**QUINN-yo también lo estoy, estar junto a ti me da paz y me mantienes cuerda…no es fácil vivir rodeada de criaturas fantásticas, eres la primera humana con la que me relaciono después de años**

**RACHEL**-(rio) **te…te quiero Quinn** (me miro con timidez)

**QUINN**-(le sonreí con ternura) **te quiero preciosa**

**ALEXA**-(nos llamó desde la sala) **¡vengan a desayunar antes que me acabe todo el tocino!**

Nos sentamos junto a Alexa a desayunar, nosotras en el sofá y ella en una silla.

**ALEXA-le diré a Pyro que venga y queme ese sofá, te comprare otro más bonito**

**RACHEL-¿Quién es Pyro?**

**QUINN-es un demonio dragón, puede expulsar fuego por la boca**

**Rachel-wow hay tantas criaturas…aun no puedo creerlo. **

**QUINN-esta ciudad es el centro de convergencia de lo que viste y lo que no**

**RACHEL-¿Qué me falta ver? Porque en el club vi muchas criaturas raras**

**QUINN-Lo que viste anoche es apto para todo público. Créeme que no quieres saber que criaturas te faltan ver o de que se alimentan…**

**RACHEL**-(se quedó seria) **no había pensado eso, si tienes razón no quiero saberlo. El demonio de la película Jeepers Creepers no existe ¿verdad?**

**QUINN-si, existe**

**RACHEL-OH DIOS MIO**

**QUINN-jajaja tendrías que haber visto tu cara, tranquila, no es real…eso creo** (dije en susurros)

**RACHEL-te escuche**

**ALEXA-¿sabías que los zombis también existen?**

**RACHEL-¡no puede ser! ¿Dónde se ocultan?**

**ALEXA-en ningún lado, caminan junto a ti todo el tiempo**

**RACHEL-¿de verdad? ¿Por qué nunca me han atacado?**

**ALEXA-son inofensivos, solo se alimentan del aparato que los mantiene con vida** (el desconcierto en el rostro de Rachel me divertía) **están conectados a Ipods, Ipads, Tablets y demás porquerías tecnológicas que les atrofian la mente**

**RACHEL-por un minuto me asustaste, lamentablemente hay muchos de esos zombis y la población va en aumento ¿Cuándo nos daremos cuenta de todo el mal que nos estamos haciendo? Y a la tierra también**

**QUINN-cuando sea tarde y alguien esté a punto de apretar el botón ahí nos daremos cuenta**

**RACHEL-pero esta vez el botón será apretado por un vampiro**

**QUINN-no si puedo evitarlo. Todavía no puedo creer que Santana y Brittany hayan logrado hacerle creer a todo el Inframundo que los Fabray nunca fuimos los guardianes del sable**

**RACHEL-¿Qué harás ahora que tienes tiempo libre?** (me miro con una sonrisa pícara)

**QUINN-prepararme por si acaso** (dejo de sonreírme creyó que no los pasaría con ella) **pero…principalmente los aprovechare para darte muchos besos** (comencé a besarla por el cuello y ella me acariciaba la espalda)

**ALEXA-COF COF**

**QUINN-pero creo que mejor empiezo por una ducha fría** (mire con seriedad a Alexa)

**RACHEL-te acompaño la próxima, aun no termine de desayunar**

**QUINN-no hay problema hermosa** (la bese y me metí al baño)

**ALEXA-gracias por aparecer en su vida, la rubia necesitaba un poco de amor, alguien que le diera esperanza y fuerza**

**RACHEL-ella también entro a mi vida para bien. Que nos hayamos enamorado en esta vorágine significa que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, estaba escrito que yo entrara esa madrugada en el bar, que ella me salvara del vampiro y yo de esa camarera desquiciada. Apenas la vi me gusto, pero la rechace porque podía ser una ladrona o asesina y mira como resulto todo**

**ALEXA-es bueno saber que no huiras**

**RACHEL-jamás lo haría, no solo porque estoy enamorada de ella y le debo mi vida, sino porque quiero hacerla feliz y sin que deje de lado sus obligaciones quiero mostrarle que también puede tener otra vida, sé que suena apresurado pero la quiero y lo voy a intentar**

**ALEXA-dale tiempo, yo soy quien más la conoce y ni así logro que se abra por completo**

**RACHEL-le tendré paciencia** (_sonrió_) **¿Cómo la conociste?**

**ALEXA-cuando tenía 8 años unos cazadores exterminaron a mi familia y a toda la manada. Estos cazadores no eran como Quinn, eran gente común que movidos por el miedo y la ira nos dieron caza. Estábamos ocultos en los pantanos de Luisiana, creímos estar a salvo porque la gente de ahí cree en el Vodoo y la hechicería, pero al parecer los licántropos no son bienvenidos. Una noche llegaron con balas de plata, los mayores se transformaron y se llevaron consigo a varios cazadores, trataron de luchar pero las armas tienen un largo alcance. Al final no hubo diferencia entre bestias y humanos, en el suelo solo yacían personas que antes vivieron por algo…defender a su familia**

**RACHEL-**(_trago saliva con fuerza y trato de contener las lágrimas_) **¿Cómo sobreviviste?**

**ALEXA-mi madre me dijo que corriera y que no mirara atrás, yo estaba herida y la plata comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi sistema así que caí rendida a esperar el peor o quizás el mejor final. Cuando desperté estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto y la plata ya no me ardía en el cuerpo, cuando mire al frente vi a una rubia y una morocha**

**RACHEL-¿Quinn y Santana?**

**ALEXA**-(_sonrió_) **si, Quinn estaba en Luisiana porque le daba caza a una bruja y Santana era su guía para encontrarla, mientras tanto Britt cuidaba el departamento. Me rescataron y me dieron un antídoto, la rubia me dijo que jamás me habría lastimado, era solo una niña. Entonces me adopto y me enseño a controlar mi criatura interior**

**RACHEL-¿por eso no quiso que mataras a Wendy? ¿Para qué no te conviertas en un monstruo?**

**ALEXA-exacto, me daba miedo perder el control, pero ella me entreno y ahora soy una buena guardiana**

**QUINN-una mascota que come de más** (salí del baño) **al no alimentarse como debe, come el triple que alguien común y corriente**

**ALEXA-¡cállate! Solo me alimentas con comida rápida**

**RACHEL-por eso hoy cocinare yo**

**ALEXA-Quinn no la dejes, es vegetariana, me conformo con la comida chatarra**

La mañana pasó tranquila, deje algunas armas en el departamento y otras las oculte en el auto, agradezco la ayuda de Santana pero no puedo confiarme, los vampiros son impredecibles, debo estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

Luego de almorzar Alexa salió a correr y Rachel y yo nos relajamos…ya saben de qué hablo. Queríamos aprovechar el día, pasar el rato juntas, disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, ya que era la primera vez que ambas nos enamorábamos. Además es imposible saber cuánto durara la tranquilidad.

Rachel y Alexa estuvieron raras toda la tarde, sé que algo se traen entre manos pero no puedo averiguar que planean.

Cerca de la hora de cenar mi morena se metió a la cocina y no dejaba entrar a nadie.

**ALEXA-ven a tu habitación un minuto**

**QUINN-¿Cómo lo pagaste?** (en mi cama había un precioso vestido rojo)

**ALEXA-descuento de cinco dedos, pero eso no importa. Lo usaras con Rachel esta noche. De la cacería me encargo yo**

Eso era lo que habían estado planeando, una romántica cena, solo nosotras dos.

La mesa estaba preparada con elegancia. Mi princesa salió de mi habitación con un vestido negro dejando sus fabulosas piernas al descubierto. Estaba preciosa.

**RACHEL**-(se acercó a mi) **es mi regalo para ti, quiero que esta noche te olvides de todo y que** **solo te concentres en mi** (me beso)

**QUINN-imposible no hacerlo hermosa**

**RACHEL-por esta noche yo cuidare de ti. Cocine tu comida favorita, necesitas comer sano**

La cena estaba deliciosa, yo estaba nerviosa nunca había tenido una cita, pero Rachel se encargó de mimarme y hacerme sentir cómoda.

**QUINN-cuéntame de ti**

**RACHEL-nunca te dije que tengo dos padres gay**

**QUINN-seguro que eras su niña mimada**

**RACHEL-era la reina de la casa** (me dijo sonriente)

**QUINN-¿Qué hacías antes de mudarte aquí?**

**RACHEL-trabajaba en un cine, me encantaba. Las noches de películas clásicas eran mis favoritas, ya no las miraba, las estudiaba, observaba cada detalle, las expresiones y los gestos. Me imaginaba protagonizando una historia como Casablanca o me imaginaba en un escenario cantando As Time Goes By**

**QUINN-es una de mis películas favoritas. También me gusta el cine mudo, de niña adoraba las películas de Chaplin y Buster Keaton**

**RACHEL-todas obras de arte. ¿Y a ti que te gustaría haber hecho?**

**QUINN**-(era tan fácil hablar con ella) **me gusta la fotografía, me fascina la cantidad de recuerdos que puedes guardar en una simple foto. Si una casa se incendia o hay otro problema la gente lo primero que hace es salvar las fotografías, de los niños creciendo, de parientes lejanos, fotos que te recuerdan por qué estas vivo**

Me di cuenta que me había dejado llevar al ver que me miraba con ojos soñadores, pensando en lo que le decía, rememorando fotografías con su familia.

**QUINN**-(le enseñe una fotografía de mi padre) **es la única foto que tengo de él, se llamaba Russel. Vivíamos en Colorado, cuando el murió tuve que huir de ahí lo más rápido que pude, así que solo tome esta fotografía**

**RACHEL**-(me acaricio la mano) **te pareces a él, solo que eres más guapa** (le sonreí) **¿y tú mama?**

**QUINN-cuando yo tenía 6 años se enteró de la verdadera profesión de mi padre, se puso peor cuando supo que yo estaba destinada a esa vida. Le grito de todo, le dijo que era un egoísta por haber arrastrado a su hija a esa clase de vida. Esa noche trato de llevarme con ella, pero sabía que tarde o temprano yo ejercería de cazadora… así que se fue sola**

**RACHEL-**(trago con fuerza) **lamento mucho todo lo que pasaste**

**QUINN-Rach…no quise ser egoísta como mi padre pero…no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, si un día quieres marcharte no te detendré** (contenía las lágrimas)

**RACHEL-hey hey** (me tomo el rostro con suavidad) **no iré a ningún lado. A diferencia de tu madre yo me enamore de ti sabiendo lo que hacías, soy grande y se lo que hago, si quisiera irme ya lo habría hecho**

**QUINN-Esta es la única vida que conozco, pero cuando te conocí me atreví a pensar más allá de esto, cuando esta locura termine empezare a vivir de verdad. No todos los hijos tienen que ser el espejo de sus padres, no quiero que por estar a mi lado sufras, prometo que te daré una** **vida mejor, tendrás la vida que te mereces** (sus labios suaves y tibios me inundaron de paz)

Seguimos hablando y descubrimos que teníamos varias cosas en común.

**RACHEL-es la mejor cita que he tenido** (se sentó en mis piernas)

**QUINN-la mía también** (se rio**) fue la primera…pero estuvo perfecta** (la bese)

Ese beso concluía una hermosa velada y a la vez daba comienzo a una noche de amor y pasión…a la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

_**Capitulo tranquilo pero necesario para conocer más sobre la vida de las protagonistas.**_

_**Se acerca el final, quedan solo 3 capítulos que subiré a partir del lunes.**_

_**¿Qué pasara? ¿Cuánto durara la tranquilidad? ¿El hechizo de Santana dará resultado?**_

_**Déjenme sus comentarios. Buen fin de semana.**_


	8. Kickstart My Heart

CAPITULO 8:

**RACHEL-amor** (me acariciaba la mejilla) despierta

**QUINN-mhmh** (apenas abrí los ojos)

**RACHEL-quiero ducharme pero hay una araña en el techo, ven a matarla**

**QUINN-si es pequeña no me moveré de la cama**

**RACHEL-mira si camina hasta donde estoy y se me cae encima**

**QUINN-¿Por qué se suicidaría una araña?**

**RACHEL-que graciosa **

Estaba arrodillada a mi lado, cuando se levantó para irse me reincorpore, la tome de la cintura y la traje conmigo hacia la cama.

**QUINN-bueno días** (al estar encima de ella aproveche a darle un buen beso a modo de saludo)

**RACHEL-buenos días a ti** (me abrazo por la espalda) **Hoy es sábado salgamos por ahí**

**QUINN-lo que tú quieras**

**RACHEL**-(me sonrió) **ahora que estas despierta ven a matar a esa araña**

**QUINN-estoy perezosa, dile a Lexi**

**RACHEL-lo haría pero aun no regreso**

**QUINN**-(mire el reloj en mi mesa de noche) **¡son las nueve de la mañana! ¿Segura que no vino y volvió a salir?**

**RACHEL-el sofá esta sin deshacer y ella nunca lo vuelve a acomodar**

Me levante y me vestí rápidamente, trate de llamarla a su celular pero no contestaba, me desviaba al buzón. Me estaba desesperando, en todos estos años ella nunca había hecho algo así, dada nuestra situación sabía que debía avisarme si se retrasaba o dejarme notas si salía del departamento por alguna razón.

**QUINN**-(llame a Santana) **San ¿Alexa está ahí?**

**SANTANA-no, nunca ha venido sola ¿Por qué?**

**QUINN-porque no regreso anoche**

**SANTANA-¿quieres que haga un hechizo de rastreo?**

**QUINN-mmm intentaré volver a llamarla, sino te aviso que lo hagas**

**SANTANA-de acuerdo**

La llame y de nuevo me enviaba al buzón.

**RACHEL-saldré a buscarla por los alrededores**

**QUINN-corre por toda la ciudad, puede estar en cualquier parte. Ya se…**

Tome un silbato para perros, salí a la ventana y lo sople, inmediatamente todos los perros del barrio comenzaron a ladrar.

**RACHEL-tus vecinos deben adorarte**

**QUINN-me recuerdan en sus plegarias. Alexa me dijo que lo usara para una emergencia, si ella estaba lejos y yo necesitaba ayuda solo debía usar el silbato y me escucharía desde cualquier rincón de la ciudad.**

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos que puedo recordar, afortunadamente mi sufrimiento termino cuando la culpable de mis nervios entro por la ventana.

**ALEXA-¿¡que sucede!? ¿¡Todo está bien!?**

**QUINN-¿¡donde cuernos estabas!?**

**ALEXA-mmm me quede dormida en un edificio en construcción**

**QUINN-¡casi me muero! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso! ¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡no eres un perro callejero! ¡tienes un hogar para venir a dormir! ¿¡Por qué no me atendías!?**

**ALEXA-lo siento, me quede sin batería** (agacho la cabeza)

**RACHEL-dame un minuto a solas con Lexi** (se encerraron en mi habitación) **¿Cómo se llama el chico?**

**ALEXA-¿co...cómo lo sabes?**

**RACHEL-por suerte Quinn no vio la marca que tienes en el cuello** (_le corrió el cabello_) **tremendo beso**

**ALEXA**- (_se sonrojo_) **se llama Sam, hace pocos días que lo conozco, el también sale a correr por las noches, es un lobo**

**QUINN-¿QUE?** (entre a la habitación) **escuche todo ¿¡ese degenerado te toco!?**

**ALEXA-no, Quinn cálmate, por eso no te dije nada, siempre reaccionas mal**

**QUINN-¡no es para menos!** (le mire el cuello) **dime el nombre de su manada, no le hare daño** **solo quiero hablar con él ¿Tuvieron relaciones? ¿Por eso no viniste a dormir? ¿Qué edad tiene?**

**ALEXA-una pregunta a la vez. No te diré el nombre de la manada, tiene 16 y no, no tuvimos relaciones, solo una intensa sesión de besos. Lamento haberte asustado, mi teléfono de verdad esta descargado. No pasó nada, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, es todo**

**QUINN**-(poco a poco me fui calmando) **ven acá tonta** (nos abrazamos) **eres como mi hermana pequeña y me cuesta ver lo rápido que creces, no quiero dejarte ir**

**ALEXA-no me voy a ir de tu lado tan pronto** (se separó) **Confía en mi ¿de acuerdo? Aun no estoy lista para tener cachorritos**

**QUINN-jajaja asi me gusta, pero…quiero conocerlo **

**ALEXA**-(suspiro) **bueno**

**RACHEL-me gustó ver a la Quinn celosa y sobreprotectora** (me beso) **eres adorable**

**QUINN**-(me hizo sonreír como tonta) **no le digas a nadie que la caza vampiros en el fondo es un osito de peluche, puede arruinar mi reputación de chica mala y ruda y dejarían de temerme**

**RACHEL-jajaja no diré nada**

Rachel nos había preparado el desayuno, realmente iba en serio cuando dijo que nos alimentáramos sanamente.

**SANTANA-¡buenos días familia!** (entro al departamento junto con Britt)

**QUINN-estás en tu casa Santana** (dije con ironía)

**SANTANA-por eso entre** (lo admito…punto para ella)

**BRITTANY-hola chicas** (nos dio un beso a cada una)

**RACHEL-siéntense, hay para todas** (se fue a la cocina)

**QUINN-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdí el control de mi casa**

**SANTANA-deja de ser antipática, vinimos por una buena razón**

**BRITTANY-Santy y yo creamos una poción que protegerá tu casa de cualquier mal, ya sea** **humano o inmortal** (Rachel les sirvió el desayuno y se sentó)

**SANTANA-así es, tienes que verter este líquido en las puertas y las ventanas y cualquier persona o ser no humano que quiera hacerte daño no podrá entrar a menos que tú lo invites**

**QUINN**-(tome el frasquito) **¿es por los Solei?**

**SANTANA-Sí, estamos tomando medidas de precaución, nuestra tienda también está protegida, úsalo también en el auto, aunque rompan los virios o arranquen las puertas no podrán traspasarlo**

**ALEXA-fabuloso**

**QUINN-Gracias San. Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea destruir ya saben que…**

**ALEXA-sería lo mejor ¿Cómo lo harás? Parece ser indestructible**

**QUINN-no hay nada que el fuego no pueda destruir, el sable solo puede ser destruido por llamas que provengan del mismo mundo que él. Ayer Alexa nombro a Pyro y eso me dio una** **idea** (Santana me interrumpió)

**SANTANA-siendo cazadora Pyro jamás te ayudaría**

**QUINN-lo golpeare hasta que lo haga. Bajaremos hasta el Inframundo, buscaremos a ese dragón y delante de testigos destruiremos esa cosa**

**SANTANA-estarás muerta apenas cruces el umbral, no es lo mismo que aquí arriba, ahí abajo ellos tienen el poder**

**ALEXA-nunca baje, quiero ver como es. Yo la llevare**

**SANTANA-ni tú, ni Britt, ni yo podemos tocarlo, su poder nos corrompería e intentaríamos destruir el mundo**

**QUINN-no se diga más, yo bajare…pero lo hare mañana, hoy tengo un paseo con mi chica **(Rachel me sonrió)

**RACHEL-haz lo que debes, el paseo puede esperar**

**QUINN-un día más un día menos, si es como dice Santana y me matan quiero pasar todo el día contigo**

**RACHEL-**(me pego en el brazo) **no digas eso**

El resto de la mañana prepare las armas que llevaría al sótano del mundo, volver a tener en mis manos ese sable no tenía comparación. Me dolía tener que destruirlo sabiendo que mis antepasados dieron su vida por protegerlo, pensar eso me hacía sentir una cobarde, pero mientras el sable exista siempre habrá alguien que lo querrá para el mal. Mi padre me encomendó esta tarea porque confiaba en mí y estaba seguro que llegado el momento yo sabría qué hacer. Mis antepasados se guiaban por las reglas y yo había nacido para romperlas.

A la tarde salí con Rachel, le mostré la ciudad y el Hard Rock Café, cuando salimos bromeábamos por que se había olvidado de las audiciones o de entregar los demos.

Es probable que yo nunca estudie fotografía, pero le prometí que cuando estuviéramos tranquilas ella volvería a su vida y sin dudas triunfaría.

Alexa me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, como si no supiera que esas cosas involucraban a otro licántropo adolescente.

_En otra parte de la ciudad, en un hangar abandonado…_

**VAMPIRO-mi señor** (_se agacho ante su líder_) **hay un espía que dice tener información muy valiosa sobre el sable**

**KRYSTOFER-hazlo pasar** (_pusieron al informante frente a él_) **miren quien tenemos aquí ¿Quinn te dejo venir?**

**ESPIA-no sabe que estoy aquí. Sé dónde está el sable**

**KRYSTOFER-¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando traicionas a quien te ha protegido?**

**ESPIA-Quinn no puede darme la protección que usted si, además es hora de que este del lado de los fuertes**

**KRYSTOFER**-(_se levantó de su asiento y se le acerco_) **si descubro que es un engaño te matare de una manera que no imaginas**

**ESPIA**-(_trago con dificultad_) **yo no lo estoy engañando pero Quinn si, el sable escondido en Transilvania es una farsa, un hechizo. El sable lo tiene la cazadora en su departamento**

**KRYSTOFER**-(_miro a su hijo_) **Brody ve y averigua la verdad, si lo tiene, mátala y a todos los que estén con ella, pero tráeme con vida a la humana**

**BRODY-si padre**

**ESPIA-debo irme**

**KRYSTOFER-ellos ** (_señalo a cuatro vampiros_) **te acompañaran hasta que la verdad sea revelada**

**ESPIA-de…de acuerdo**

**KRYSTOFER-y ahora largo…no soporto tu pestilente olor de criatura inferior**

Estaba anocheciendo así que regresamos al departamento.

**QUINN-me encanto salir a pasear contigo, me siento muy normal**

**RACHEL-se dé otra cosa que te hará sentir normal** (se acostó en el sofá)

**QUINN-empiezo a imaginar que puede ser** (comencé a besarla)

**ALEXA-¿Qué vamos a comer?** (entro por la ventana y rápidamente nos separamos) **mmm…yo…lo siento…volveré a salir…comeré algo en la azotea** (se fue)

**RACHEL-¿en que estábamos?** (me besaba el cuello)

**ALEXA**-(entro nuevamente) **TENEMOS UN GRAVE PROBLEMA**

**QUINN-¿y ahora qué?** (pregunte de mal humor)

**ALEXA-Brody…lo huelo en el edificio**

Me separe de Rachel, busque el sable y lo deje a mano, definitivamente lo usaría para matarlo.

**QUINN-¿hay más vampiros?**

**ALEXA-es el único que huelo**

**QUINN-amor vete con Alexa, escóndanse en el auto**

**RACHEL-no quiero dejarte**

**QUINN-no puedo concentrarme en pelear si sé que estas en peligro. El auto tiene armas y el hechizo de Santana las protegerá**

Nos besamos y vi como salieron por la ventana, en ese momento la puerta de mi departamento se abrió y Brody trato de entrar pero el escudo protector lo detenía.

**BRODY-¡este hechizo no te mantendrá a salvo para siempre!** (golpeaba con sus manos una pared invisible) **¡quiero el sable Fabray!**

**QUINN-¡no tengo esa baratija! ¡la empeñe hace mucho para pagar el alquiler!**

**BRODY-¡deja de jugar! **

Se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más. Hay algo que no les dije de los vampiros puros, a diferencia de los vampiros convertidos, estos al transformarse su cara se desfiguraba y se volvía mas tétrica y demoniaca.

No era momento para bromas, me asegure que las chicas estuvieran a salvo, entonces le mostré la vaina del sable que colgaba sobre mi espalda, su cara era una mezcla de asombro y odio.

**QUINN-¿lo quieres? Ven por el…**

Con frialdad y arrogancia entro, ninguno daba el primer paso, nos estudiábamos los movimientos, esta no sería una pelea cualquiera. En las películas hacen que matar vampiros parezca sencillo, pero en la vida real es mucho más difícil, porque ellos tienen fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, debía estar muy atenta.

Con sus colmillos listos para atacar se abalanzo sobre mí, esquivo mi patada y yo logre evadir su puño.

**BRODY-¡muéstrame lo que tienes Fabray!**

Comenzamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que logro quitarme el sable de la espalda. Aproveche que se distrajo mirándolo entonces lo golpee fuertemente haciendo que aterrizara sobre la estantería donde guardo mis vinilos de Black Sabbath y Blue Oyster Cult, eso me enojo muchísimo.

_El auto de Quinn estaba en la cochera del edificio, las chicas se encontraban dentro de el a salvo._

**RACHEL-ve con Quinn**

**ALEXA-me dijo que te cuide**

**RACHEL-estaré a salvo en el auto, pero ella necesita tu ayuda**

**ALEXA**-(_dudo_) **de acuerdo. Busca a Santana y Brittany, las necesitaremos** (_salió del auto_)

_En el departamento…_

Con el arma en las manos se levantó de entre los restos de la repisa, una risa burlona se escuchó en todo el departamento.

**BRODY-¡eres una vergüenza como cazadora! Todos los que murieron protegiendo este sable y yo logre arrebatártelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**

**QUINN-me alegra saber que me crees una idiota, sabiendo que me subestimabas fue más fácil tenderte una trampa**

**BRODY-¿Qué quieres decir?** (me miro incrédulo)

**QUINN-lo que tienes en tus manos no es el verdadero sable, su vaina si lo es, pero no lo que hay dentro **

Lo desenvaino y su cara se desfiguro al encontrarse un sable cualquiera.

El piso de madera de mi departamento puede levantarse en cualquier habitación, tengo armas escondidas en todos los cuartos, estaba preparada por si me atacaban.

**QUINN**-(me aleje unos pasos de él y levante unas maderas) **este es el que buscas…y no podrás** **quitármelo…ya conozco todos tus movimientos** (sonreí con arrogancia)

**BRODY-MALDITA**

Cuando estaba por saltar sobre mí, Alexa ya convertida le cayó encima mordiendo su hombro. No podía perder la oportunidad y arremetí contra él. Por un lado trataba de zafarse de las mordidas de Alexa y por el otro intentaba protegerse de una posible herida del sable.

Finalmente logró zafarse de ella y la arrojo contra la mesa, esta rápidamente se levantó lista para volver a luchar. Nos pusimos a la par, no podría con ambas al mismo tiempo.

**BRODY-estaba esperando que te unieras…tengo una sorpresa para ti**

**ALEXA-no me gustan las sorpresas**

**QUINN-no hagas nada hasta que te di…**

Ni siquiera me escuchó, cuando me di cuenta Alexa estaba yendo a su encuentro, Brody rápidamente saco de su camisa una daga con empuñadura de oro y hoja de plata.

**QUINN-NOO** (vi como Alexa caía al suelo) **MALDITO** (me fui contra él)

**BRODY-¡así te quería ver Fabray!**

El sable cortó sin problemas la hoja de la daga, estaba furiosa, la ira me invadía y me costaba pensar con claridad, sentía que mi mente había dejado de controlar a mi cuerpo, y que este solo era movido por el odio y la venganza.

La pelea se había vuelto intensa pero yo no aflojaba, quería acercarme a Alexa pero si lo hacía me estaría descuidando y Brody me mataría.

En un momento caí contra la pared, estaba atrapada entre el muro y Brody.

**BRODY-estas herida y débil Quinn…y creo que Alexa está muerta**

**QUINN**-(me arrodille frente a él) hazlo…mátame y llévate el sable

**BRODY**-(una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro) **¿te rindes?**

**QUINN**-(con mis manos le ofrecí el sable) **tómalo**

**BRODY**-(se acercaba a mi) **me llevare el arma y te dejare vivir, quiero que veas en que se convertirá tu querido mundo**

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el sable yo me aparte y clave la hoja de la daga en su pierna derecha, no lo mataría pero si lo lastimaría bastante, tome una estaca de plata y la clave en su hombro izquierdo, las heridas hicieron que cayera de rodillas al piso.

**QUINN-jamás escucharas que me rinda ante ustedes. Te crees superior a los humanos pero la sed de poder te cegó tanto que fue fácil engañarte. Y mírate ahora…morirás de rodillas frente a tu peor pesadilla…yo**

La hoja afilada se deslizo rápidamente por su cuello, mientras se volvía cenizas podía ver su mirada fría y despiadada.

Luego de matar a Brody me colgué en la espalda el sable, Alexa estaba inconsciente, la tome en mis brazos y baje por la escalera de incendio, era lógico que mis vecinos escucharon el alboroto y salir por el pasillo no era buena idea.

Cuando descendia los últimos escalones vi que Rachel llegaba junto a Santana y Brittany.

**QUINN-¡Santana deprisa! ¡inyéctale el antídoto! **(la acosté sobre el capo del auto)

**RACHEL-¿estás bien?** (se abrazó a mi llorando)

**QUINN-si amor, no recibí tantos golpes** (le mentía porque no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba)

**SANTANA-ya le inyecte el antídoto, no quiero ser pesimista…pero…la herida está a centímetros de su corazón…solo espero no haber llegado tarde y que la plata no se haya apoderado por completo de el**

Al escuchar eso trate de no perder la esperanza, no podía perderla, es mi mejor amiga; mi hermana.

**QUINN-tu puedes Alexa, odias a los vampiros, no puedes dejar que uno te derrote** (le hablaba al oído y le acariciaba el cabello)

**SANTANA-es tu turno de curarte** (me dio un frasquito con un líquido celeste)

**QUINN-no quiero beber nada celeste**

**SANTANA-¡que terca eres! Esto te sanara las heridas ¡bébelo!**

**RACHEL-creo que deberíamos irnos, la gente en la calle se detiene a vernos y tus vecinos nos miran por la ventana**

**QUINN-hasta que me recupere conduce tu amor**

Yo iba sentada con Santana en el asiento trasero, Alex estaba recostada sobre nosotras, con mis manos mantenía su cabeza más alta que su cuerpo.

**SANTANA**-(hablaba bajo) **su pulso está débil Quinn**

**QUINN-dale otra dosis**

**SANTANA-la poción es tan fuerte como la plata que recorre su cuerpo. Además tengo que inyectárselo directo al corazón. Es peligroso**

**QUINN-si a los humanos nos reaniman con electricidad o inyecciones de adrenalina ella podrá resistir otra dosis del antídoto**

Santana aunque dudaba hizo lo que le pedí.

Estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad, Rachel detuvo el auto, sin el ruido del motor el silencio nos hizo caer a la realidad.

**BRITTANY**-(se giró en su asiento para mirarnos) **¿Qué haremos? ¿Huiremos o pelearemos?**

Si escapábamos nos perseguirían por el resto de nuestras vidas y ya nunca estaríamos a salvo. Rachel no se merecía esa vida, mirar sobre tu hombro todo el tiempo no es forma de vivir.

**QUINN**-(suspire) **estoy cansada de huir, es hora de ponerle fin a esto**

**SANTANA-yo voy contigo**

**ALEXA-yo también** (dijo en un hilo de voz)

**QUINN**-(mire hacia abajo emocionada) **hey… ¿te sientes mejor?**

**ALEXA-un poco ¿estoy despeinada?** (su voz apenas se escuchaba)

**QUINN-**(ella y su sentido del humor) **te ves genial** (me sonrió)

**SANTANA-sí que eres fuerte cachorrita**

**ALEXA-¿Qué paso con Brody?** (poco a poco el color regresaba a su cara)

**QUINN-aunque nuestra relación no funciono el igual perdió la cabeza por mí**

**ALEXA-no me hagas reír…me duele todo** (le bese la frente)

**BRITTANY-se acercan unas motos…creo que son licántropos**

Con cuidado recostamos a Alexa en el asiento y salimos del auto. Si, eran lobos y para peor se trataba de la manda de Puck.

**RACHEL-Quinn Alexa te llama**

**QUINN-¿Qué pasa nena?** (me asome al auto)

**ALEXA**-(podía hablar un poco mejor) **antes de subir a ayudarte llame a Sam, el pertenece a la manada de Puck, vienen a ayudar**

**QUINN-de acuerdo**

Se detuvieron a unos metros del auto, Puck iba al frente como buen macho Alfa, detrás de él había un rubio de boca enorme, un moreno de rulos y un asiático; no conocía lobos asiáticos, y había dos más que eran desconocidos para mí.

**PUCK-hola Quinn** (me saludo serio)

**QUINN-hola Noah**

**PUCK-estamos aquí porque tu protegida es novia de Sam** (me señalo al rubio) **por lo tanto Alexa es parte de mi manada, y si uno de los míos tiene problemas lo ayudamos**

**QUINN-Alexa salió herida pero se está recuperando en el auto** (Sam se presentó y fue con ella)

**PUCK-también estamos aquí por ti, has protegido todo este tiempo a una licántropo y a otras criaturas, nunca has matado por matar, siempre has sido justa, eres diferente a otros cazadores. Además…hace mucho que queremos hacer desaparecer a los Solei**

**QUINN**-(sonreí) **son bienvenidos a ayudarnos**

**PUCK-no sé qué pasara en el futuro…si tú nos cazaras o nosotros te daremos caza, pero ahora somos compañeros y necesitamos confiarnos la vida** (me extendió la mano)

**QUINN-**(se la estreche con firmeza) **compañeros Noah**

**PUCK-ellos son Blaine, Mike, Ryder, ya conoces a Sam, y Jake es mi hermano menor, son mi mano derecha, mi manada es pequeña y joven pero ellos son los hermanos más rápidos y fuertes que tengo…y estamos a tu disposición.**

**QUINN-de verdad aprecio la ayuda. ¿Quién se quedó cuidando al resto?**

**PUCK-Jessie quedo a cargo, la manada no se puede dar el lujo de perder dos líderes**

**QUINN**-(sonreí) **se cómo peleas Puck…tu manada no perderá a su líder**

Era buena estratega, pero la ayuda de Puck y su experiencia en acechar y atacar en silencio fue muy útil.

Preparar el plan de ataque y las armas había sido sencillo, pero la parte más difícil estaba por venir…separarme de Rachel.

**QUINN-amor…tú y Brittany junto a Alexa se refugiaran en el bar de Chuck**

**ALEXA-ni hablar yo voy** (Sam la traía en brazos)

**QUINN-aun te cuesta caminar y estas débil**

**ALEXA-me recuperare en el camino** (la acerco a mi) **no me prives de matar chupa sangres, me has estado entrenando para algo como esto…bueno…ahora es el momento, estoy lista, antes luche impulsivamente y por eso casi muero, pero no volverá a suceder**

Mire a todos a mi alrededor, me habían dejado sola, yo tenía que ser la buena o el ogro de la historia. Aún estaba asustada porque casi la pierdo, pero sabía que Alexa estaba lista. Suspire profundamente y le dije que podía acompañarnos.

**QUINN-**(me separe de su abrazo) **no hagas que me lamente**

**ALEXA-no lo hare** (se abrazó a Sam)

**QUINN-Rach** (le tome la mano y nos alejamos) **gracias por llegar a mi vida y llenarla de luz y paz**

**RACHEL-gracias a ti por salvarme la vida y por hacerme sentir bonita y amada**

**QUINN-princesa te prometo que cuando todo esto termine te llevare a Paris**

**RACHEL-¿y haremos el amor en la Torre Eiffel?**

**QUINN-y en todos los rincones de Paris **

La levante y ella me rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión y amor.

**RACHEL-Quinn…te amo**

**QUINN-te amo pequeña**

Lejos de todos Santana se despedía de Brittany, la morena trataba de ser fuerte para que Britt no llorara.

Nos volvimos a besar y luego vi como mi chica se subía con Brittany al auto hacia un destino seguro, no como el que me esperaba a mí.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago por saber que quizás no la volvería a ver, pero estaba feliz porque el amor de mi vida, esa preciosa morena se encontraba a salvo.

**SANTANA-¿Por qué le prometiste eso si sabes lo que puede pasar?**

**QUINN-tranquila San tengo dos ideas A y B**

**SANTANA-¿Cuál es el plan A?**

**QUINN-patearles el trasero**

**SANTANA-¿y el B?**

**QUINN-ya verás…confía en mi**

Yo iba con Puck en su moto, Alexa viajaba con Sam y Santana acompañaba a Blaine. El tiempo había pasado volando, y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar el horizonte.

A mitad camino el celular de Santana sonó. Pude notar en su expresión que algo malo sucedía.

Nos detuvimos a un lado del camino, se bajó de la moto y se dirigió a mí.

**QUINN-¿Qué sucede Santana?** (me baje de la moto)

**SANTANA-Quinn…los vampiros tienen a Rachel**

Caí de rodillas sobre el pavimento, en ese preciso instante mi mundo se había derrumbado.

_**Para el personaje de Krystofer pensé en el actor Christopher Walken.**_

_**No tienen que sufrir mucho porque actualizo el miércoles.**_


	9. Saints of Los Angeles

CAPITULO 9

**QUINN-es…esta…** (no podía decir la oración completa)

**SANTANA-Britt me dijo que se la llevaron con vida**

**QUINN-¿Cómo la encontraron?**

**SANTANA-Chuck resulto ser un traidor, él está con Los Solei**

**QUINN**-(estaba furiosa) **¡¿Cómo se atreve a traicionarme cuando lo he protegido todo este tiempo?¡ ¡siempre lo mantuve a salvo de demonios o vampiros y ahora resulta ser que se unió a ellos! ¡lo matare desgraciado!**

**SANTANA-ya lo mataron los vampiros**

**QUINN**-(estaba más furiosa aun por no poder matarlo yo misma) **Santana…entregue a Rachel a los brazos del enemigo ¡se la llevaron por mi culpa! ¡le prometí que la cuidaría y la deje sola!** (estaba perdiendo la razón)

**SANTANA-¡Quinn!** (me tomo de los hombros) **Rachel está viva, se la llevaron para debilitarte, para enloquecerte. Pero la mantendrán con vida hasta que tú aparezcas con el sable**

**QUINN-¿y si no es así?**

**SANTANA-¿Por qué se habrían tomado el trabajo de llevársela si podían matarla ahí mismo? La están usando para manipularte**

_En el refugio de Los Solei Rachel estaba parada frente al líder, este desde su asiento la miraba detenidamente. A pesar que estaba asustada se mantenía erguida y con la cabeza en alto, mirándolo con desprecio y odio._

**KRYSTOFER-vaya criatura interesante que eres** (_se levantó_) **quería conocerte, porque me** **negaba a creer que alguien tan…pequeño haya matado a uno de mis hombres** (_se paró frente a ella)_

**RACHEL-pues no sería tan bueno como creías**

**KRYSTOFER**-(_río estrepitosamente_**) ¿te atreves a responderme? Quinn te enseño bien**

**RACHEL-no solo me enseño a contestar**

_Rachel saco una estaca que estaba oculta entre su ropa y se la clavó en el medio del pecho a Krystofer._

_Él no se inmuto, dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel luego a la estaca y comenzó a reír burlonamente._

**KRYSTOFER-es un arma muy pequeña** (_se la quitó del pecho_) **necesitaras más que esto para acabar conmigo. Los humanos son tan tontos, me divierten tanto. Es por eso que quiero salir de las sombras, somos tan viejos como su querido mundo, todo nos pertenece, además** _(la_ _tomo del rostro y la acerco a él, sus garras rozaban la piel de Rachel) _**es tiempo que ustedes** **sepan cuál es su única función…alimento** (_Rachel trago con dificultad_) **ya no eres tan valiente ¿cierto?**

Seguíamos a un lado del camino, estaba asustada y furiosa, trate de calmarme cuando vi que Brittany se acercaba hacia nosotros.

**BRITTANY**-(se bajó del auto) **¡Santy!** (se abrazó con Santana)

**QUINN-¡dime que sucedió!**

**BRITTANY-cuando llegamos el bar estaba desierto, Chuck nos escondió en la bodega. Unos minutos más tarde escuchamos voces, cuando la puerta se abrió vimos cuatro vampiros, dos se llevaron a Rachel y los otros dos mataron a Chuck. Él fue quien le conto a los Solei del hechizo del sable, él les entrego a Rachel**

**SANTANA-¿te lastimaron?**

**BRITTANY-no, me dejaron ir porque no les servía para nada, me miraron con desprecio por ser inferior a ellos y luego se fueron**

**QUINN-¿viste si lastimaron a Rachel?**

**BRITTANY-se la llevaron sin violencia. Krystofer debe quererla con vida**

**PUCK-lo que espera obtener es un intercambio…Rachel por el sable**

**QUINN-pues entonces lo tendrá…clavado en su pecho**

**SANTANA-¿ya volviste a tus cabales?**

**QUINN-nunca estuve en mis cabales Santana, mucho menos ahora. Pero mi padre me enseño que no debo luchar enojada, saldré victoriosa si mi mente esta despejada**

**SAM-supongo que sí tienen a Rachel el plan cambia ¿verdad?**

**QUINN-tendremos que hacer un sacrificio**

**SANTANA-aquí no hay nadie virgen rubia**

**QUINN-no de ese tipo** (me acerque a mi auto) **será el último paseo de este caballito** (acaricie el capo)

Emprendimos el camino hasta la guarida de los Solei, se ocultaban en un hangar abandonado. Estábamos alejados unos kilómetros, mirábamos todo el perímetro. Los vidrios los habían cubierto para que los protegiera del día, y las paredes de chapa parecían estar reforzadas, no sería fácil entrar sin que nos escucharan u olfatearan.

Solo había 9 de nosotros para enfrentarse a un ejército de no muertos, éramos como los 300 guerreros espartanos que a pesar de conocer su destino igual dieron todo de sí. O como esos guerreros santos que luchaban en las cruzadas. Así nos veía, como un grupo de guerreros en busca de su última cruzada.

**QUINN-Puck ¿puedes arrancarle las cuatro puertas a mi auto?**

**PUCK- claro** (sin problemas se deshizo de todas)

Saque del baúl una ballesta que automáticamente disparaba estacas de plata, me coloque mi chaqueta de cuero negro, me puse mis lentes de aviador y me subí al auto.

**QUINN-Santana, Brittany vengan conmigo** (Santana se sentó a mi lado y Britt atrás) **luego que nosotras entremos ustedes harán su aparición.**

**ALEXA-espera, solo quiero saber que tan jodidos estamos**

**QUINN-tenemos un 90 % de probabilidades de…morir**

**ALEXA-perfecto, continúen**

Nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad para no salir despedidas al no haber puertas, encendí el auto y acelerando lo más que pude conduje hacia el hangar.

Veníamos a alta velocidad por lo que las chapas no nos frenaron, impactamos contra ellas y logramos entrar. Por el hueco donde pasamos entraba la luz del sol iluminando gran parte del lugar, pero por el impulso el auto se detuvo donde no daba la luz.

**QUINN**-(me asome fuera del auto) **¿interrumpí su té chicas?**

Los vampiros amontonados en las sombras se abalanzaron hacia nosotras. El hechizo de Santana les impedía meterse en el auto. Nos habían rodeado y había varios sobre el techo y el capo, desde adentro comencé a dispararles con la ballesta, estaban a una corta distancia así que era fácil matarlos.

Pude eliminar a varios y otros se alejaron del auto. Cuando parecía que la situación se había calmado 6 licántropos atravesaron los cristales dejando entrar más luz solar con ellos. Sin titubear atacaron a los vampiros que se habían salvado de mi ballesta.

**QUINN**-(salimos del auto) **Santana es tu turno**

**SANTANA-en mis 210 años de existencia pocas veces mostré mi cara fea…prepárate Fabray**

Su piel morena se tornó gris, una aterradora negrura cubrió sus ojos y sus uñas se volvieron largas y afiladas. Olviden lo de santos, este ser enfrente mío había salido de otro lugar.

Muchos no muertos se nos acercaban, Santana puso ambas manos al frente deteniendo la embestida de los vampiros, parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta, luego saco de sus

bolsillos canicas doradas y plateadas, las mantuvo flotando en el aire y luego se las arrojo a estos.

Las bolitas plateadas estaban hechas de plata en polvo, cuando chocaban con el cuerpo de los vampiros explotaban y el polvo se les metía adentro matándolos en el acto. Y las doradas contenían luz solar artificial, al colisionar con ellos los iluminaban y los convertía en cenizas.

Alexa y los demás seguían cargándose más y más vampiros. Los licántropos machos eran enormes y bestiales, los chupa sangre no podían con ellos.

Yo aún no había utilizado el sable, lo guardaba para la pelea con Krystofer. Por el momento luchaba con mi cuerpo, una katana que perteneció a mi padre, y si me veía acorralada utilizaba una daga oculta en la manga de mi chaqueta, jugar en mi tiempo libre Assassin's Creed resulto muy útil.

Aun no se veían señales de Krystofer o Rachel, no podía esperar para acabar con ese asqueroso vampiro y tener a Rachel en mis brazos sana y salva.

Brittany se había alejado del grupo parándose debajo de una de las ventanas rotas, los vampiros la rodeaban pero no podían acercársele.

**SANTANA-¡Britt es tu momento de brillar!**

Y así lo hizo, el cuerpo de Brittany comenzó a resplandecer, parecía que su piel estaba hecha de diminutos diamantes. El sol se reflejaba en su brillante cuerpo reproduciendo un halo de luz que pegaba directamente sobre los vampiros aniquilándolos inmediatamente.

La fuerza de 6 licántropos, la poderosa magia de Santana, la luminosidad de Brittany y mis armas habían conseguido acabar con los esbirros de Krystofer.

A excepción del resto yo había recibido alguna que otra herida, aunque nada grave, seguía entera y en pie.

Había cenizas y ropa negra por todo el hangar. Solo faltaba la presencia de Krystofer, y no se hizo esperar. Salió de lo que parecían ser oficinas, traía consigo a Rachel, la sujetaba de la nuca.

**KRYSTOFER-¡que emoción! La ultima integrante de la dinastía Fabray**

Al verla se me congelo la sangre, no estaba lastimada eso era bueno, pero temía por lo próximo que pudiera hacer ese maldito. El brazo de Santana me sujetaba con fuerza impidiendo que me abalanzara sobre él.

**SANTANA-no cometas una locura, espera** (me dijo en susurros)

**KRYSTOFER-me sorprendes Quinn, no pensé que llegarías hasta esta instancia, pero me alegro que así sea, de esta manera podre matarte yo mismo…no, espera…no te matare, tengo una mejor idea. Tú me quitaste a mi hijo…así que yo te quitare algo a ti** (Rachel estaba asustada pero permanecía inmóvil)

Acaricio la cabeza de Rachel. Yo me solté del agarre de Santana y camine unos pasos frente a él.

**KRYSTOFER-convertiré a tu amiga en lo que más odias…la morderé y veré si te atreves** **a** **cazarla** (los ojos de Rachel se inundaron de lágrimas)

**QUINN-¡déjala ir! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!**

**KRYSTOFER-por supuesto que eres tú y ese sable lo que más quiero, pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme **

**QUINN-¡diviértete conmigo! **

**KRYSTOFER-claro que lo hare…igual que lo hice con Russell**

En ese momento se me detuvo el corazón, no esperaba escuchar de esa asquerosa boca el nombre de mi padre.

**KRYSTOFER-¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace 8 años?**

Ese doloroso recuerdo regresaba a mi mente, una vez más veía como mi padre perdía la vida en manos de esa despreciable criatura, a la cual nunca pude verle el rostro. Desde esa noche no descanse hasta dar con ese asesino y todo el tiempo estuvo bajo mis pies.

**KRYSTOFER-no tenía nada en contra de tu padre, no suponía una amenaza para mi clan. Pero cuando descubrí que quizás era poseedor de algo que yo quería empecé a prestarle atención. La situación se volvió violenta cuando se rehusó a responder mis preguntas, me dijo que nunca tuvo el sable, no me gusta que me mientan así que tuve que darle su merecido.**

**Pero no sabía que tú estabas oculta viendo todo, cuando me entere de tu existencia habías desaparecido de Colorado. Tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarte, no te quedabas quieta, te movías de una ciudad a otra. Pero finalmente la malvada ciudad de Los Ángeles te retuvo y yo comencé a investigarte, al principio pensé que no eras una Fabray, el hermetismo en tu vida era increíble, luego empezaste a mostrarte más y solo bastaron algunas bocas flojas para asegurarme que eras tú. Casi fui engañado por segunda vez por un Fabray.**

**Dime linda ¿tu sangre es tan dulce como la de tu padre?**

Había escuchado suficiente, desenvaine el sable y corrí hacia él. Krystofer arrojo a Rachel al suelo, al caer quedo inconsciente.

Intenté atacarlo pero con un rápido movimiento me esquivo y me tomo del cuello levantándome del suelo. A pesar que me faltaba el aire logre utilizar el brazo que tenía el sable y lo herí en el torso, ante esto Krystofer reacciono arrojándome por los aires.

Cuando me soltó Puck y su manada se fueron contra él, Alexa aprovecho la distracción y tomo a Rachel en brazos y la llevo hasta mí.

Yo estaba en el suelo en mitad del hangar, Santana y Brittany estaban junto a mí.

**QUINN-no poder vencerlo es muy rápido y fuerte** (trataba de reincorporarme del fuerte golpe)

**SANTANA-no podrá con todos al mismo tiempo**

**QUINN-eso es lo que está haciendo Puck y mira que los arroja como si fueran nada** (Alexa llego con nosotros) **¿Cómo está?** (me acerque al rostro de Rachel)

**ALEXA-esta inconsciente pero bien**

**QUINN-es hora del plan B. Alexa…muérdeme**

**ALEXA-¿Qué?**

**QUINN-necesito fuerza sobrehumana para matar a Krystofer**

**ALEXA-ya sabes que aunque te muerda no te convertirás, no es lo mismo que con los vampiros, o naces licántropo o no. Solo tus ojos cambiaran y la fuerza te durara unas horas**

**QUINN-las suficientes para acabarlo**

**SANTANA-eres consciente que si te transformas y tocas el sable...** (la interrumpí)

**QUINN-ya lo sé…esa es la idea, necesito dejar de ser humana para poder absorber el poder del sable y así vencerlo**

**BRITTANY-pero ¿Qué pasara contigo Quinn?**

**QUINN-no lo sé Britt. Santana…si mi alma se pierde…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer** (le di una estaca y ella dudando la tomo)

**SANTANA-procura no alejarte tanto Fabray**

**QUINN-Alexa…hazlo** (dije con seguridad)

**ALEXA-te va a doler…y no me refiero a la mordida**

Me mordió en el brazo e inmediatamente sentí como todo mi cuerpo ardía, parecía que por mis venas corrían llamas y no sangre, me estaba quemando por dentro. Y entonces así como ese calor vino se fue, me senté y me di cuenta que podía percibir todo lo que me rodeaba, podía sentir a Krystofer y a los licántropos como nunca antes, y pude escuchar los latidos de Rachel que aún seguía inconsciente.

A lo lejos la lucha continuaba.

**ALEXA-tienes los ojos anaranjados**

**SANTANA-¿estas lista?**

Me acerque a Rachel y acaricie sus mejillas al estar transformada sentía su piel de otra manera, era una sensación agradable.

**QUINN-eres hermosa Rach, gracias por regalarme tu corazón y darle vida al mío. No importa lo** **que me pase…nunca lo olvides…te amo** (la bese en los labios y me levante) **Llévense a Rachel, pónganla a salvo**

Al tomar el sable una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, las líneas talladas que formaban el dragón de dos cabezas se tornaron azules. Y pude sentir como su poder inundaba todo mi ser.

Mientras me acercaba al enfrentamiento que mantenían Krystofer y los demás pude ver como Ryder y Mike caían sin vida al suelo.

Al verme caminar hacia ellos detuvieron la batalla, el rostro de Krystofer estaba desencajado, podía jurar que hasta estaba preocupado, sabia en lo que me había convertido…en el único ser capaz de derrotarlo.

Me saque la chaqueta de cuero y arroje al suelo el dispositivo de la daga, quería estar cómoda, además…solo necesitaba un arma para acabar con él.

**QUINN-Puckerman recoge a tus muertos y lárgate **

**PUCK-Jake…Blaine llévenselos, Sam y yo nos quedaremos** (tomaron a sus compañeros y se alejaron de nosotros)

Era un momento donde sobraban las palabras, nos pusimos frente a frente preparándonos para una batalla de proporciones épicas, un enfrentamiento esperado por ambos.

Sin más demoras nos sumimos en una dura e intensa pelea. Sus golpes no me lastimaban, no sentía dolor, las heridas que ambos nos producíamos al golpearnos sanaban rápidamente.

Fueron varias las veces que Krystofer intento quitarme el sable, pero le era imposible, no solo porque yo se lo impedía, sino porque parecía que la empuñadura estaba unida a mi mano, como me había dicho Alexa…se convirtió en una extensión de mi brazo.

Krystofer no tenía armas, se valía de su velocidad y de sus afiladas uñas que al transformarse eran más largas de lo habitual.

El poder que me invadía era grande, pero una parte de mi mente no se había alejado y aun recordaba a Rachel, mi padre y los demás. Mientras luchaba trataba que la luz de ese pensamiento no se viera invadida por la oscuridad reinante, si perdía ese sentimiento perdería mi alma y a Rachel.

**KRYSTOFER- ambos somos inmortales, seguir peleando es en vano, nos golpeamos, nos arrojamos contra la pared y no nos lastimamos**

Que Krystofer dijera eso era muy extraño, parecía que quería parar la pelea, lo observe detalladamente y entendí porque me decía eso…los cortes que le había provocado con el sable no sanaban, en el fragor de la batalla no se notaban pero al estar quietos podía ver las heridas aún abiertas. Por eso quería detenerse, estaba mal herido y se debilitaba poco a poco.

Ya sabía qué hacer, jugaría con el como hizo con mi padre aquella noche y luego le daría un resplandeciente final.

Retrocedí unos pasos y entre las cenizas buscaba lo que le daría punto final a ese asqueroso vampiro, sabía que Santana no las había usado todas, y en medio de las cenizas ahí estaba, ante la desconcertada mirada de Krystofer me agache, la tome y la guarde en mi bolsillo trasero.

**QUINN-te equivocas…aquí solo hay un inmortal…yo**

Sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara me fui sobre el con más energía que nunca.

Sabia como y donde atacar, eso me volvía imparable. Krystofer trataba de cubrirse pero no podía escapar de mi ataque y terminaba gravemente herido.

En un momento lo patee duramente haciéndolo caer.

**QUINN-¡vamos levántate! Te daré el honor que mueras de pie**

**KRYSTOFER-eres una criatura inferior y yo soy un imperio, no puedes matarme** (se levantó furioso)

**QUINN-tú eres el pasado y yo el futuro, además…todos los imperios caen**

Le clave el sable en el pecho y rápidamente se lo saque, él estaba parado frente a mí con los ojos desorbitados, agarrándose el pecho con ambas manos. Sin perder tiempo tome de mi bolsillo la última canica dorada...

**QUINN-esto es por mi padre** (se la metí en la boca y me aleje)

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, sus ojos y su boca emitían rayos de luz. Poco a poco todo su ser se fue iluminando, parecía translucido.

El resplandor era tan fuerte que tuve que cubrirme los ojos, cuando la luz se fue apagando me los destape y vi que solo quedaba un montón de cenizas negras junto a ropa del mismo color.

**SANTANA-¡Quinn! Lo lograste, nos salvaste a todos** (me di vuelta y vi que todos se me acercaban) **ahora…suelta el sable**

**QUINN-Santana esto se siente increíble, me siento tan poderosa. El mundo me pertenece**

**SANTANA-no me obligues a quitártelo por las malas**

**QUINN-no podrías conmigo** (me acercaba a ella)

**RACHEL-¡Quinn!** (salió de atrás de Puck) **¿no me recuerdas?** (al verla me detuve) **soy esa chica** **mandona que te ama con todo su corazón** (caminaba hacia mi)

**ALEXA-Rachel ven acá**

**RACHEL-estaré bien. Tú también me amas. Esta Quinn no eres tú, te sacrificaste por toda la humanidad, eso demuestra que tu corazón es puro, haz un esfuerzo, puedes vencer al mal dentro de ti**

Rachel estaba parada frente a mí, yo no podía moverme, simplemente escuchaba sus palabras y trataba de recordar todo lo que viví junto a ella.

**RACHEL- ¿sientes esto?** (con ambas manos acariciaba mis mejillas, sus caricias se sentían muy bien) **escucha mi corazón…solo late así por ti **

Llevo mi mano a su pecho, sus latidos estaban acelerados.

Más atrás el resto nos miraba atentamente.

**RACHEL-sé que me sientes Quinn, por favor vuelve porque no puedo vivir sin ti…te amo** (se acercó a mi rostro y me beso en los labios)

Sus labios tibios besándome con dulzura me rescataron de donde estaba atrapada. Mi mano derecha que sostenía el sable lentamente se fue aflojando hasta soltarlo dejando que cayera al piso.

**QUINN-¡te amo! ¡te amo!** (la abrace pegándola a mi)

**RACHEL-pensé que te había perdido**

**QUINN-nunca te olvide, tu amor no dejo que me perdiera por completo** (nos besamos)

**SANTANA-¿eres tu Fabray?**

**QUINN-soy yo Santana**

**ALEXA-aun tienes los ojos anaranjados, pero cálculo que en más o menos hora y media volverás a la normalidad**

**QUINN-Puck…lamento mucho que perdieras a Mike y Ryder, la de antes no era yo, siento mucho como te trate**

**PUCK-murieron peleando como ellos querían y tu…fuiste muy valiente, luchaste con honor**

**QUINN-gracias** (nos dimos la mano)

**SAM-¿Qué le pasa a esa maldita cosa?**

**ALEXA-los dragones tallados se están iluminando de nuevo**

_**El ultimo capitulo lo subo el viernes.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia. Déjenme sus comentarios :)**_


	10. Back to Madness

CAPITULO 10

**ALEXA-una luz blanca está saliendo de la hoja del sable**

**QUINN**-(Rachel se escondió detrás mío) **¿me está buscando?**

**BRITTANY-No, es algo más…se siente como** (Santana la interrumpió)

**SANTANA-es el alma del hechicero**

**QUINN-¿es broma?**

Vimos como esa luz se elevó sobre nuestras cabezas y desapareció.

**PUCK-¿los hechiceros tienen alma?**

**SANTANA-¡claro que si la tenemos idiota! No como la humana, pero la tenemos**

**QUINN-esto no tiene sentido ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?**

**SANTANA**-(suspiro profundamente) **creo que paso lo siguiente…su demostración de amor destruyo la maldición que portaba el sable y por ende su creador que estaba atrapado dentro…fue liberado…**

**ALEXA-¿entonces ya no transmite mal?**

**SANTANA-creo que no**

Alexa sin dudarlo lo tomo en sus manos, el sable no brillo y esta no se transformó. Era cierto todo su poder se había esfumado.

**BRITTANY-si es un arma normal no hace falta destruirlo**

**SANTANA-lo malo sería que a cualquiera que lo agarre le transmita cursilería romántica como las dos últimas personas que lo sostuvieron**

**RACHEL-que graciosa Santana**

**QUINN-aun así quiero destruirlo, ahora que es común y corriente se puede…solo para estar seguros**

**PUCK-sí, es lo mejor**

**BRITTANY-¿Qué pasara con todo este desastre?**

**QUINN-hay que incendiar el lugar, es la única manera de borrar toda evidencia**

**SAM-¡oigan!** (llegaba corriendo hasta donde estábamos) **tienen que ver lo que hay aquí atrás**

Con mucha curiosidad entramos a un cuarto que no tenía ventanas, a pesar que era de día estaba muy oscuro.

**SAM-prepárense** (encendió la luz)

No se imaginan lo que había en ese cuarto…dinero de todas partes del mundo y mucho oro.

**RACHEL-¿Qué…que es todo esto?**

**QUINN-es la fortuna que han acumulado durante siglos**

**SANTANA-no puede ser** (comenzó a reír)

**ALEXA-ahora entiendo porque lo controlaban todo**

**PUCK-y nosotros viviendo como perros callejeros**

**SAM-ahora es nuestro, deprisa tomen lo que puedan**

Luego de investigar ese fantástico cuarto, juntamos todos los dólares, las libras esterlinas y los euros y los dividimos en partes iguales. Santana, Brittany, Puck y Sam se guardaron algunos objetos de oro, yo solo tome el dinero ya que Rachel no me dejo quedarme con el oro porque le había pertenecido a los vampiros y podía estar maldito, y tenía razón…ya habíamos tenido suficiente con una maldición, no necesitábamos más.

**QUINN- amor a partir de ahora podremos vivir tranquilas, con todo este dinero podré pagarte las mejores clases de actuación o si es necesario te comprare tu propio sello discográfico para que puedas componer música y ser famosa**

**RACHEL-¿ya no cazaras?**

**QUINN-mi nombre se borró de la lista de cazadores al momento en que Alexa me mordió porque deje de ser humana y cuando el sable me transformo es como si hubiera muerto. Soy** **libre** (la bese) **somos libres**

**SANTANA-felicitaciones por tu nueva vida, pero todavía tenemos que arreglar este lio**

Tome un trozo de tela de los restos de ropa y metí la mitad dentro del tanque de la gasolina.

**QUINN-cuando el auto explote el incendio consumirá todo el lugar ¿Tienen algo para hacer** **fuego? (**dentro del auto coloque el sable y otras armas)

**ALEXA-toma** (me arrojo un encendedor de oro) **estaba entre todos esos trastos**

**QUINN-gracias**

Todos salieron del hangar, solo Rachel se quedó a mi lado. La tela que colgaba fuera del tanque era lo suficientemente larga para darnos tiempo a escapar.

**QUINN**-(la tome de la mano y acerque el encendedor a la tela) **¡listo! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!**

Una vez fuera nos alejamos varios metros. Vieron que en las películas de acción los héroes explotan un edificio y salen caminando dándole la espalda a la explosión como si no importara.

Yo no pienso hacer eso, era la primera vez que volaba un edificio por los aires y quería verlo. Y fue espectacular, los pocos vidrios sanos estallaron en miles de pedazos, el hangar entero estaba cubierto por llamas.

Santana se encargó que el fuego ardiera más de lo habitual, arrasando con todo a su paso, era necesario borrar nuestra presencia en el lugar y la existencia de los Solei.

Cuando los bomberos lo apagaran no quedaría nada que nos delatara.

Tome la mano de mi chica y ahora si como toda una heroína camine en sentido contrario de la explosión.

Yo tome la moto que le perteneció a Mike, Rachel se subió detrás mío y Santana tomo la moto de Ryder con Brittany como pasajera.

Usamos los bolsos de las armas para guardar el botín, con cuidado que no se cayeran los acomodamos en las motos y partimos al centro de Los Ángeles.

**PUCK-¿Dónde vamos?**

**QUINN-a mi departamento**

Recogeríamos ropa y demás cosas y luego nos largaríamos de la ciudad.

Al llegar mi edificio era un caos, Puck y Sam nos esperaban en la calle, cuando caminábamos por el pasillo los inquilinos estaban afuera de sus departamentos, todos nos miraban extrañados.

**VOZ-¡Quinn! **

**QUINN-**(esa era la voz de mi casero) **Hola Robert**

**ROBERT-nada de hola Robert ¿¡dónde estabas?! ¡te buscamos todo el día! ¿Qué sucedió en tu departamento?**

**QUINN-las tuberías del baño se taparon y hacen mucho ruido**

**ROBERT-¿crees que soy estúpido?**

**RACHEL-amor…esas mentiras ya no te funcionan** (me dijo en susurros)

**ROBERT-dejaste la puerta de tu departamento abierta pero nadie puede entrar**

**QUINN-una bruja me dio un escudo protector invisible y nadie sin invitación puede pasar**

**ROBERT-¿estas drogada?**

**QUINN**-(mire a Rachel) **le digo la verdad y tampoco me cree** (continuamos caminando por el pasillo)

**ROBERT**-(nos seguía) **¡ya no toleraremos más cosas extrañas de tu parte! entre todos decidimos que te largues del edificio**

**QUINN-bueno** (entre y cerré la puerta)

Recogimos ropa, algunos recuerdos como la fotografía de mi padre. Al tenerla en mis manos me sentía tranquila, finalmente pude vengar su muerte, había salvado al mundo; uno que nunca se enteró de lo que le habría pasado si yo hubiera fallado. Y también había salvado el mundo de Santana, Brittany, Puck…para ellos era su hogar y no merecía ese final.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que termine sana y salva gracias a mi hermosa chica, mi amada Rachel. Era libre, podía dedicarle todo mi tiempo a ella como se merecía.

**QUINN**-(me asome a la ventana) **¡Puck!**

**PUCK-¡¿Qué?!**

**QUINN-¡¿me cuidarías el departamento mientras estoy fuera?!**

**PUCK-¡por supuesto!**

**QUINN-¡gracias!** (le arroje las llaves) **Santana lo único que queda aquí son libros antiguos, no puedo dejárselos a Puck…ahora son tuyos**

**SANTANA-los llevare a la tienda ahí estarán protegidos**

**QUINN-Robert…puedes pasar** (le abrí la puerta)

**ROBERT-por dios ¿qué sucedió aquí?** (miraba los muebles rotos)

**QUINN-entraron unos ladrones y pelamos con ellos, luego Alexa se desmayó, estuvimos todo este tiempo en el hospital**

**ALEXA-sí, recién me dieron el alta**

**QUINN-este ya no es un barrio seguro por eso nos vamos. Tendrás un nuevo inquilino, no te preocupes pagara la renta a tiempo.**

**ROBERT-de..de acuerdo** (miraba confundido el desastre)

**QUINN-cuídate Robert** (rápidamente salimos del departamento antes que mi casero nos dijera algo mas)

PARIS, FRANCIA

_Santana, Brittany, Alexa y Sam caminaban por las pintorescas calles parisinas, estaban a unas cuadras del Moulin Rouge._

**ALEXA**-(_leía un periódico_) **es increíble, después de 1 mes todavía siguen investigando que sucedió en el hangar**

**SAM-no descubrirán nada ¿cierto?**

**SANTANA-si esos ineptos averiguan algo renuncio a mis poderes**

Cuando el fuego se apagó no había mucho para ver, oro fundido y restos de lo que parecía haber sido un auto. No hubo señales del sable y otras armas, todo había desaparecido.

Solo quedaba la gran incógnita de que había sucedido en ese hangar abandonado.

Sam se mantenía en contacto con Puck, nos contó que desde que Los Solei fueron exterminados, en el Inframundo se respiraba un aire de libertad. Y la ciudad de Los Ángeles estaba más tranquila, las desapariciones de humanos habían mermado bastante.

Aunque ya no era cazadora seguía conservando mi estilo punk y rebelde, y al parecer Rachel se había contagiado porque tiño de azul algunos mechones de su morena cabellera y la sombra en sus ojos era más oscura, los sweaters de rombos y las faldas a cuadro también quedaron atrás.

El cambio de estilo se debe a que le estoy enseñando a defenderse, así que quiere verse como una chica mala. El nuevo look le queda precioso, me encanta ver a mi chica como toda una badass.

**ALEXA-¡hey! miren hasta en Francia salimos en las noticias** (nos mostró un periódico)

**QUINN-¿descubrieron algo?** (llegamos junto a los demás)

**SANTANA-¡que no lo harán!** (respondió de mala gana)

**QUINN-tranquila, olvida que pregunté**

**SANTANA-ahora puedo golpearte Fabray**

**QUINN-aún se pelear y puedo romperte el cuello**

**SANTANA-inténtalo**

**BRITTANY-cálmense** (se puso en medio) **¿Dónde estaban?**

**RACHEL-por ahí**

**ALEXA-¿en un rincón oscuro?**

**QUINN-más específicamente…dentro del Moulin Rouge** (le guiñe el ojo)

**SANTANA-Ahora íbamos para allá ¿También tuvieron que hacerlo ahí? ¿No les basto con faltarle el respeto a la Torre Eiffel?**

**RACHEL**-(evitando la pregunta de Santana) **ya recorrimos todo parís ¿A dónde iremos ahora?**

**BRITTANY-mi amigo Rory vive en Irlanda, él puede darnos asilo**

**SANTANA-odio a ese maldito Leprechaun**

**BRITTANY-es un Leprechaun muy simpático Santy** (esta solo revoleo los ojos)

**QUINN-¿Qué dices amor?**

**RACHEL-me gusta Irlanda, es una tierra mágica**

**ALEXA-y yo siempre quise correr por esas campiñas**

**BRITTANY-¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿y por qué todos huyen despavoridos?**

**ALEXA-**(agarro del brazo a un hombre que estaba muy asustado) **¿Qué sucede?**

**HOMBRE-¡una bestia!** (se alejó corriendo)

**SAM-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?**

**SANTANA-oiga, alto, cálmese y explíquenos que sucede** (detuvo a una mujer)

**MUJER-el** (tomo aire) **el reconocido doctor…Pier Jekyll…se convirtió delante de varias** **personas… en una bestia** (Santana la soltó y la mujer huyo)

**SAM-dijo Jekyll… y la bestia es…**

**QUINN-¿el señor Hyde?**

**RACHEL-no…no puede ser…es un libro…es ficción y transcurre en Inglaterra**

**SANTANA-mira quienes te rodean Berry…nada es ficción**

Se escuchaban los gritos de las personas y a lo lejos se veía la silueta de una bestia deforme de unos 2 metros y medio de alto.

**BRITTANY- oh ¿y ahora quien podrá defendernos?** (dijo riendo)

**SANTANA-Quinn Fabray cazadora de vampiros**

**QUINN-tiene que ser una broma **

**SANTANA-dile adiós a tu nueva y tranquila vida Fabray porque regreso la locura**

**ALEXA-para que puedas pelear con él te volveré a morder**

Aunque nunca tuve oportunidad de leerlo siempre me pareció un libro interesante, supongo que ahora lo viviré en carne y hueso.

Bueno…aquí vamos de nuevo.

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron la historia. Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado**_.

_**Estoy a mitad caminos de 2 historias, así que espero compartirlas con ustedes muy pronto.**_

_**Por si les interesa escuchar las canciones que dan título a cada capítulo, acá les dejo los nombres…**_

_**1-Guns N Roses: Welcome to the Jungle/2-Disturbed: Land of Confusion/3-Megadeth:She-Wolf/4-Bon Jovi: Wanted Dead or Alive/5-Nightwish:Dark Chest of Wonders/6-Hammerfall:Hearts on Fire/7-Avenged Sevenfold: Seize the Day/8-Motley Crue: Kickstart My Heart/9-Motley Crue: Saint of Los Angeles/10- Stratovarius: Back to Madness**_

_**Gracias. Besos.**_


End file.
